Mending Hearts
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Sometimes what you need to mend your heart is to go back to the place where it was broken it the first place. Spoilers for 4X02. Manstead/Rheese. Now multichapter. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Mending Hearts**

She had sworn to never set foot in Chicago again.

There were just too many memories, too much pain. The beauty of the city was more of a reminder of what could have been.

But as she sat on a small bar stool at the airport, her mind instantly drifting to the familiarity of Molly's she just couldn't shake off this feeling of nostalgia.

"Something on your mind?" The man behind the bar who was cleaning a glass asked. Sarah sighed.

"A lot of things, but none I want to bore you with." She told him and the older man smiled.

"Trust me lady, you're not the first person to say that to me. I work in an airport's bar. I've seen it all. Sometimes it feels like I might have earned myself a psychology degree or something."

Sarah chuckled to herself. "See? That's better." The man continued as Sarah took a sip of her drink and focused back on the paper she had to hand in as soon as she landed back in Texas.

"What can I get you buddy?" Burke, the bartender said to someone who Sarah had not seen, her fingers were tapping on the tablet she was holding.

"A beer." The hairs on Sarah's neck stood as she heard his voice. She'd recognize it anywhere.

"Reese?" He spotted her before she did.

"Dr. Rhodes." She turned on her stool. Connor gave her a small smile.

"What are the chances huh?", he grabbed his beer and slid onto the seat next to Sarah as if they were old friends. "Haven't seen you in, well a while. You are at Baylor, right?" Sarah nodded. "Yeah, Dr. Charles mentioned it. How's that going?"

Reese shrugged. "It's like trying to ride your bike again after awhile, but I don't have as many distractions as I used to have at Med, so it's good."

"Ah." Connor mused. "I know what you mean." He looked away from her and took another sip of his drink. "That's one of the main reasons I left Chicago the first time around, this place. It's just too much for me sometimes."

Sarah could relate. She knew her father was locked up somewhere in the city. Her friends, if she could call them that, were here too. Ethan and Will checked on her from time to time and Dr. Charles tried to, even though after a while he had stopped on her insistence because she had asked him for time.

She hoped there would be a time when she'd be able to face her former mentor, but for now, there was too much water under the bridge. She was happy in Texas, it was a nice change, she certainly didn't miss the cold or the wind or the baggage.

"Hey Sarah?" Dr. Rhodes spoke slowly. "I'm really sorry about everything that happened with your Dad."

Reese blinked. When she had left, everyone had already known the truth about Robert and they would look at her like, well she hadn't even had time to register just how many glances or pity stares she could gather because she had left on her first day back.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile.

Connor kept looking at her and she felt like blushing. "God, if I had known..."

"He was your patient Dr. Rhodes, no one really knew what my father was capable of at first. Not even I was able to see it and I'm meant to be making a living out of reading people."

"Still. I never knew just how much had happened between you two and Dr. Charles and I feel like I should have done something when my gut first told me something was up.

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

"I saw the two of you...uh, the night of the transplant. I heard the way he spoke to you..."Sarah's heart skipped a beat much to her surprise. "And I did nothing. I should have asked you or talked to you about it."

"Why?" She said in a small voice. "You were treating my father. You were doing your job."

"Still. I should have reached out to you in some way." Connor huffed. "I'm kind of an expert on crappy fathers anyway." Sarah remembered Cornelius Rhodes and he seemed like your typical narcissistic businessman and crappy parent. Forever disapproving of his child's decisions. Sarah could hardly believe a man like that could have raised someone like Connor Rhodes.

"And as it turns out, I'm more like my father than I thought."

"I find that hard to believe." Sarah raised an eyebrow at him. "You are a good man Dr. Rhodes, you go above and beyond for those you care about and for your patients. I don't for one second believe you be anything like your father."

"That's called blind fate Reese." He said bitterly. "But thanks."

"No, it's a fact, I've seen you." She said bluntly. Neither of them had realised their hands were almost too close together but Sarah pulled hers away when she noticed. "You are the kind of doctor I aspire to be someday, don't forget I was there, what you did for Robin. I thought that was admirable."

Connor laughed bitterly. "Yeah, that's one way to put it, but as she said, the only thing I wanted was to fix her, fix whatever was wrong with her because apparently that's what I do. I try to fix everyone's else's lives but my own."

"Dr. Rhodes..."

"Connor. You can call me Connor, Sarah, I'm not your superior anymore." He bit the inside of his cheek in thought, hoping he hadn't said something wrong because Sarah remained quiet.

Connor, uh, Dr. Rhodes, had always been nice to her, kind too and had helped her when she had needed it but she had to put her foot down and not cross the line of prying into his personal life, but she did look at his ticket, next to the passport he had laid out beside it. "What's in Mexico?" She found herself asking trying to shift the conversation.

"A job offer." He replied. "An old friend of mine from college, wants me to come on board on a project."

"Oh." Sarah said. Connor smiled.

"I'm just checking it out, even if the pay isn't very good, it certainly beats me staying in Chicago." He said, leaning into the counter a bit more and taking another sip of his beer.

It had been six months since Sarah had set foot in the Windy City, but she did know he had had managed to get his hybrid OR. It had been all over the news.

"The OR wasn't what you expected?" Sarah inquired. "I thought it was genius." He sighed.

"So did I. "He admitted sadly. "But I couldn't stand being a bargaining chip between people." Sarah arched an eyebrow. "Let's just say Dr. Bekker seemed a better option to manage it than me. All that corporate life, it's what I wanted to get away from when I left. It's who people want to make me to be but not who I want to turn into. Does that make sense?"

"More than you know." Sarah said in almost a whisper as a voice came over the intercom and called for her flight.

"I've got it." He told her as she was about to lay down money on the counter. "It was nice to see you Reese. Are you coming back for Natalie and Will's wedding?"

Sarah blinked. Yes, Will had insisted she'd come. "I am." She responded grabbing her bag as Connor jumped off the stool and followed her along getting the other suitcase.

"I'll see you there then." He told her with a smile. "Have a safe flight Sarah."

"You too, uh. Connor." She paused before calling him Dr. Rhodes again. "Good luck in Mexico. I hope you find what you are looking for."

"Thanks." He said with a nod, handing her the handle for her carry on. "You too."

She gave him a brief smile and turned in the direction of her impending flight, not noticing that Connor had kept his eyes on her until she was gone.

* * *

For the second time around, Sarah found herself back in Chicago. June seemed like a good month for the wedding and she was glad Will and Natalie had finally made up their minds about a date. She knew those two loved each other, but with Will losing his Dad the previous year, it had been touch and go.

She made it to her hotel the night before the wedding, it was Friday and at the age of 28, Sarah figured she could go down to the bar and mingle, but it just wasn't like her to socialise with others like that. Instead, she settled with a rom com and room service and made a mental note of her schedule for the next day as she was meant to meet Natalie at the venue where they would get ready.

It was strange really, being alone in the city again. She knew she would have to keep coming because of her father's impending trial in which she played a vital key to locking him up for good, which was a little bit ironic really, and it seemed the universe had a wicked sense of humor when it came to Sarah Reese.

Nothing about her life had been normal, her father leaving and her mother drowning in work. Going to Med School and then dropping out of Pathology to be in Dr. Charles's rotation.

Dr. Charles.

He was going to be called in for the proceedings as well and she would have to see him at the wedding too.

She figured it was better just to get it over with and rip it off like a band aid.

Morning came, she got her clothes ready, had some coffee and got a Lyft over to where she was meant to go. She sat in the back of the car, following the driver's direction with her app and thought of how strange it would be to see her friends, her teachers, her mentor at a social event like this.

Without glass doors or work. Honestly, she had almost declined to come but Will had insisted and he'd always been there for her one way or another so she felt like she owed it to him to try and be a normal person for once.

Be happy for him and enjoy herself.

It took her about 40 minutes to get to the place. It was in the outside of the city.

She got out taking a deep breath as April Sexton spotted her first.

"Sarah! You made it." The young nurse said with a smile. "Come on. Nat's already inside."

April talked to her like they were old friends, and in a sense, they were.

Sort of.

Natalie had already done the wedding thing. Wore the white dress and stood before the priest, but it had meant so much to Will to do the whole thing.

Sarah then thought that if she were ever to get married, she'd wanted it to be simple and not over the top.

"Sarah." Natalie met her with a wide smile as she hugged her. "How are you?"

"I feel like I should be asking you that." Sarah admitted.

"I'm good. A little nervous."

"That's understandable." Reese told her with a shy smile as someone else walked through the door of the huge room in the back of what looked to Sarah like a summer house of some sort.

"How are we doing?" Sarah turned around to meet Claire Rhodes who stood in all her managing glory. "We are right on schedule so don't you worry."

"Oh Claire. You remember Sarah Reese?"

Claire smiled. "Of course, Sarah, how are you?"

Reese smiled as Claire turned her attention back to the bride. "Right. I'm going to go check on the boys. Are you okay here? Sarah, why don't you go over there so Sebastian can help you once you've changed?"

"It's okay. He's great." April said grinning "Honestly it feels like being on a movie set or something. Come on, I'll show you."

About half an hour later, Sarah found herself following April, Monique and other girls down to a van which would be driving them to the church. That's where Sarah saw Maggie.

"Oh, look at you." She beamed at Natalie. "Halstead is so lucky."

"That's what I keep telling him." Nat laughed as she hugged her friend.

"Reese. I hope you are here to tell me you are moving back and didn't just come because of the good wine and dancing." Maggie piped up at Sarah who blushed. "How are you honey?"

"I'm good thank you Maggie." Sarah smiled.

Maybe it wasn't so bad to be here after all.

* * *

"Stop jittering man." Jay told his brother as he adjusted the tie he was wearing. One he'd bought himself for the occasion.

Will huffed. "I'm not…"

"Yeah, you are." His brother retorted. "You are getting married already."

"She could still bolt…"

"Why would she? You two are too much alike and yet so different, I'm sure you'll be bickering until you are both of old age." Jay said. "There, I'm done."

"Why don't you ask the expert?" Will said spotting Connor who had just come into the small back room.

"Ask me what?"

"He's freaking out." Jay piped up. "His tie is fine, right?"

"It is." Connor said.

"Right, big help Connor." Will said rolling his eyes. "No, sorry I'm just..."

"It would be weird if you weren't nervous." Connor commented. "Relax though."

"Really? Will remarked. "How many times have you gotten married?"

Ethan came in a moment later to let them know the girls had arrived. "Are we ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The ceremony went smoothly. It had its aw moments like when Owen walked before his Mom to stand next to Will at the altar and Jay picked the little boy up so he could get a better look at Natalie as she came in.

Sarah was never big on weddings but she couldn't deny being happy for Will and Natalie. Those two had been through so much and come out triumphant in the end. Reese then spotted Connor in the crowd, standing beside Ms. Goodwin.

Dr. Bekker was nowhere in sight. She hadn't meant to stare but it wasn't like she could ignore the fact Connor looked dashing in a black suit and crisp white shirt and black tie. He'd trim the beard she'd seen him wear a few months back.

He gave her a slight nod when he'd noticed her looking over. Sarah had to look away though.

April shot her a glance as soon as she saw her but Sarah focused back on clapping and cheering for her friends as soon as the priest said Will could kiss Natalie.

"Ladies and gents." Jay Halstead called as the guests gathered around the enormous space at the reception. "For the very first time and after a long time coming…" He said with a smirk. "Will and Natalie!"

People cheered when Will leaned to kiss Natalie as she held onto Owen's hand.

"Reese. You made it." Will said as he came to meet her. She was sitting with Maggie and a couple of the other nurses."

"It was a beautiful ceremony." She commented with a smile. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Of course. You are family." He beamed as someone called over. "I'll see you?"

"Yeah, for sure." Sarah said. "Congratulations again."

"Thanks Sarah. Have a good time, yeah?"

And she tried to. She ate the delicious food and listened attentively to the people she was sitting with.

"So, I heard Ms. Goodwin tried to offer Dr. Rhodes his job back." Monique was saying.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She told him he owed her for getting him the Hybrid OR."

"Well, his father did pay for it."

"You don't know that."

"Oh please. That man has been trying to buy Dr. Rhodes forever. People like him just don't take no for an answer." Lucy replied.

Sarah had tried not to listen in when the topic turned to them gossiping about Dr. Rhodes, uh, Connor. "You think Dr. Bekker will leave?"

"She will if Rhodes comes back. I mean talk about awkward."

"Well, it wasn't like they were really together in the first place. Although if I had a man like Connor Rhodes, I'd never let him go."

"Yeah but I mean, like they are not together anymore and still having to be partners in running the OR. Which technically belongs to Dr. Rhodes."

"That's all gossip. That his father was one of the heaviest investors."

"Rumors or not he has to have something to do with it or Rhodes wouldn't have left."

Sarah sighed. Well, at least they weren't talking about her and her serial killer father.

She turned around on her seat as everyone was finishing with their food and Will and Natalie took center stage on the dance floor.

They looked so in love. Sarah hoped to have that someday although with her track record, she doubted it. She laughed when Owen came over to them and insisted it was his turn to dance with Dr. Manning. Or was it Halstead now? That would be confusing. Will smiled and picked the little boy up so they could all dance together and then left Owen in his mother's arms as he danced with Natalie's Mom.

Sarah noticed then that Connor was making his way over to her table. All the women around her went into deadpanned mode when he arrived. "Ladies…" He turned his attention to Sarah of all people. "You dance Reese?"

Sarah could have laughed at Doris's shocked face it she wasn't quite surprised herself.

"Ah, I'm not really good." She admitted.

"No worries. I am. I can lead." He beamed at her, his hand still out for her to take.

She took it. For the first time, she came in contact with his hand and it made her heart skip a beat. He led her to the center of the dance floor where people were gathering around, meeting Maggie's eyes as she went.

"Don't look so scared Sarah. It's just a dance." He told her, low enough only for her to hear.

"I… I am not..." She babbled but Connor only laughed and pulled her close. Sarah felt the impending need to lean her head in against him.

"Something on your mind Reese?" He asked suddenly making her look up and into those blue eyes.

"I heard Ms. Goodwin offered you your job back. Does that mean Mexico is a no go?" She dared asking.

"Ah, news travel fast at Med. I forgot." Connor mused. "Haven't decided yet. Mexico is a good outlet though."

"It is if you are trying to run away." Sarah said and she felt Connor's gaze on her. "Sorry. I didn't mean…."

"No. You are right, that's what I'm doing." He admitted. "And how about you Sarah?"

"What about me?"

"Have you talked to Dr. Charles?"

Sarah turned her face away from him as they continued to move slowly. "No. Today is about Will and Natalie. Whatever issues I may have can wait…"

"You really believe that?" Connor inquired as the song began to slow down.

"Oh Sarah." A voice said behind them. Noah Sexton stood there with his face a little surprised when he realised who Reese was dancing with. "Sorry… I was wondering if maybe you wanted to dance?"

Sarah glanced at Connor and then at Noah. "Sure." She pulled away from Connor as he let out a sigh. "Thanks for the dance."

"Anytime." Connor almost whispered, unsure if she had heard him.

* * *

She didn't see him much after that.

"Thanks again for offering this place up Connor." Natalie said to him as Connor sat at the open bar island and she slid beside him.

"No problem." He smiled at her. "I haven't told you how beautiful you look by the way."

"Thank you." She said sweetly. "So, are the rumors true? About you coming back to Med?"

Connor sighed. "You sound like Reese."

Natalie raised an eyebrow at him but brushed it off. "Nothing's decided yet."

"Well, Will said he'll still owe you for the venue. I think he's going to be a little disappointed if we lose you to Mexico." Natalie said.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Connor mumbled into his drink. "And I told Will to consider it a wedding gift."

"Do you really believe he'll just leave it like that? You know him better than that Connor."

"Sadly, I do." Connor sighed "I'll work something out with my sister, don't worry."

"Thank you." Natalie smiled. "You and Claire. I don't know how she did it."

"It's kind of her thing. She lives for it. Don't worry about it." Connor said. "You should go. Uh, enjoy yourself." He added when Maggie and April called for her. "Congratulations again."

Natalie kissed his cheek and joined her friends back in the dance floor as Connor took another sip of his drink.

Sarah found herself searching for Connor in the crowd, she didn't know why but something told her their conversation wasn't over.

"Dr. Reese. Sarah." Daniel Charles stood beside her. "How have you been?"

"Really? Small talk?" Her temper began to flare up.

"I need to try something." Daniel said with a small smile.

"Why didn't you try harder?" Sarah said all of the sudden. "When I shot you down? Why didn't you say something else to try and get me to talk to you?"

Dr. Charles blinked. "I thought you didn't want me to. I was trying to give you some space Sarah."

"Right." She huffed. "Because that's what I needed."

"Seemed so."

"Well, maybe you were wrong." Sarah said. "Maybe I needed you to convince me not to leave Chicago and move across the country."

"Sarah…" Daniel tried to no avail to talk to her but she knew this wasn't the time or the place for her to make a scene or have an argument with the man.

Today was about Will and Natalie, not her issues.

"Everything okay?" A voice said beside Sarah.

Connor stood there glancing at the two of them.

"It's fine." She said, walking away. Connor then turned to Dr. Charles.

"How much of that did you hear?" Daniel asked, he wasn't going to pretend Connor had just arrived.

"Enough. You just need to give her a little time."

"How's 8 months?" Dr. Charles said bitterly. "I know I should have done something more for her but maybe I was too immersed in my own battle with Robert Haywood to even notice". Connor looked at him confused. "Never mind."

* * *

"Reese?" Sarah had been looking at her phone for the last 20 minutes, because she didn't want to leave too early and seem rude but she was avoiding Dr. Charles now, and in a way, Connor too. "You okay?" It was Will. He had already got rid of his suit jacket and seemed a little out of breath.

"Maybe I should be the one asking you that." Sarah said as Will took a seat beside her.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just taking a little break." He took a sip of the drink he was holding in his hand. "The question is. Are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of Dr. Charles. I know you guys didn't end it on a good note when you left." Will said. "Maybe we shouldn't have invited him in the first place?"

"It's your day, you can invite whoever you want. Maybe I'm the one that shouldn't be here."

Will looked at her. "No, what? Reese, you'll always be family, to me and Natalie, we take care of each other remember?"

Sarah sighed, biting her lip. The last thing she wanted was to bring Will down on his wedding Day.

"I'm sorry Will, I didn't mean…"

"No, hey it's okay, but If there's one thing that I've learned this year is that, we can't leave things unsaid Sarah, I mean, everything that happened with your father was horrible but he's getting what he deserves. You and Dr. Charles, that's a whole different story and it's just going to take you two to figure that one out." He paused. "Just don't take too long."

He offered her a light smile and drank the rest of his water. "I should get back out there, you want to come?"

She looked over to the dance floor, Natalie was dancing with Connor while he held Owen on his shoulders.

Sarah bit her lip. "Come on Reese. For me?"

She nodded and took his hand. They met up with the others in the middle of the room. Sarah noticing how Connor made Owen smile as they danced.

"Hey, come here husband…" Natalie smiled as she took Will's hand. Connor then handed the little boy to Halstead and they danced together.

Sarah was left beside Connor once more. "Can I tempt you with a drink Reese?" He said smiling at her. Sarah's mind instantly drifting to that morning at the hospital when he'd bought her lunch. There was just something at about that smile.

She stepped away and he followed her close, the two of them sliding into a booth.

Silence.

"For the record, I wasn't running away." Sarah said after a few moments, Connor glanced at her a little taken aback by her harsh tone. "I just, I needed some time."

He nodded. "I'm not accusing you of anything Sarah, all of us, we choose to handle situations in different ways." He hung his head in thought and Sarah laid out the choices in front of her.

Dr. Rhodes wasn't one to be alone, she was sure he had more than enough women swooning after him, in fact when she had left, he was in an on and off fling with Ava Bekker.

Doris had called it awkward, because perhaps they had broken up. She wondered why though? Had he willingly given the OR to Ava or was there more to it?

"Care to dance again Dr. Reese?" Connor suddenly spoke, pulling her out of her reeling mind.

Sarah bit her lip. "No, thanks, I'm good."

He nodded but didn't move. "I'll keep you company then."

"You don't have to." She put in rather quickly. "Really, just…"

Connor looked at her. "I want to." He replied much to her surprise. Sarah nodded her head but turned away and took a sip of her drink.

They sat there for a little while longer, just staring at people. "For what is worth Sarah, I really am sorry about what happened last year."

Sarah blinked. "You've said that already."

"Well, I mean it. I should have been a better teacher to you. A better friend."

Sarah didn't move. _Since when were she and Connor Rhodes friends?_

* * *

He walked her over to get a ride after the party, she hadn't dared to have more than a couple drinks since she didn't trust her actions if she mixed alcohol but she figured Connor was quite an expert on handling himself in these kinds of events because he didn't seem a bit tipsy and she'd noticed he had drank a little more than her.

"You really didn't have to walk me over." Sarah said taking a look at her phone.

"Hey, I might have been raised by Cornelius Rhodes, but my mother taught me manners." Sarah had to smile. She had never heard him mention his mother before. "You know? Drama aside. I had a really nice time." He added after a long silence had settled in between them.

"Even with me?"

"Of course. You don't give yourself enough credit Sarah."

She blushed. "Maybe I should start to work on that, huh?"

"You're way ahead. Just trust your gut." He smiled. "That usually works."

"Usually?" She piped up. "I've seen you Connor, it always seems to work out well for you."

"Not always." He huffed. "But most of the time."

"Am I missing something here?" She asked.

"That's a story for another day Reese." He replied as he got the door for her, Sarah had been so caught up in the conversation that she hadn't realised her ride had arrived.

"Be safe Sarah. I hope I see you around." He told her, closing the door. He held his hand up until she had disappeared from view.

Will came to stand beside him. Connor honestly thought he'd be pretty drunk by now, but he kept his ground, plus he realised he was holding a sleeping Owen in his arms.

"Was that Sarah?" Will asked, rocking Owen slowly as the boy laid his head against Will's shoulder.

"Yep." Connor said simply. "Did you know she's going to be coming back to Chicago soon?"

"Oh yeah, we all have to testify against Robert Haywood, including Sarah." Will said sombrely.

"Right." Connor sighed. He was meant to as well as his doctor. "Man, my Dad is a jerk but I can only imagine what she's going through."

Will gave him a small smile. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to punch me in the face?"

Connor smiled. "It's not like I could, you have your hands rather occupied." He gestured at Owen. "But shoot."

"You and Sarah, I always felt like you got each other, you know?" Will admitted.

"Why, because of crappy parents?"

"Well, not exactly. I mean, there was this dance between you guys early on. Much like me and Nat but, uh, she was married and..." Will rambled.

"And now you are the one married to her."

"Not my point but yeah, I feel like there could have been something there, with the two of you."

"Really?" Connor laughed. "Me and Reese?"

"Why not?" Will put in. "She'd be good for you."

"I'm not exactly good at relationships, in case you haven't noticed, my last two girlfriends moved away and Ava…"

"What about her?"

"Ah, nothing man, Why am I even telling you this, it's your wedding day, you should be happy."

"I am happy. but I'm worried about Reese and about you"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I mean I know our relationship hasn't always been the friendliest one, but…" Connor smiled.

"It's okay Will really."

"I'm still paying you back for the whole thing." Will retorted trying to switch of the conversation.

"Fine, do that. but, do me a favor? Write it off as a check. If I'm not going back to Mexico, at least I want to do something for them. God knows people there have helped me through some hard times."

"Right, wait does that mean you are staying in Chicago?" Connor only nodded, patting Will on the shoulder and walked away.

"Maybe I will." Connor called. "Congratulations again, Halstead, I'll see you around yeah?"

Will grinned as he walked back inside to wait for Natalie.

* * *

 **My Rheese heart was on a high when Sarah left so, I wrote this. What did you think. I own nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mending Hearts**

 **A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update! I do hope you enjoy this :)**

Connor Rhodes looked over his shoulder. He'd just come back from a quick trip to Mexico.

He was still not sure how long he'd stay in Chicago but he liked the idea that another option was also open. He had friends back there and people who cared.

People who hadn't treated him like his father or Ava had.

He made it to his empty apartment just past noon. He was going back to Med the next morning to check on the Hybrid OR.

To face Ava once more.

He'd come to an understanding with Ms. Goodwin and he was a man of his word, even though he knew it wouldn't be easy to face her.

It hadn't been in the last few months after she had admitted to him about her and Cornelius.

It still made him sick, no matter the reason behind it that she had lied to him.

She'd claimed it was to protect him, to give him what he had wanted, to keep him in Chicago.

Well, he was still hurt and the reasons behind it didn't matter to him, he just wanted to forget about the pain, the hurt of her lying to him.

But then all he could think about was Will's wedding as he sat on the couch and sipped on a cold beer. His mind drifted to Sarah Reese for some reason and that dance, the idea of her, he hadn't even known why he had walked up to her and asked her if he was being honest, she just felt… right.

To him, different and honest, unlike Ava and half the people in his life.

He'd always known her to be honest, she'd been to him back when Wheeler had died, she'd said she wished she could have saved him.

And he'd told her she couldn't save everyone, which was mostly true, he'd learned that the hard way in Riyadh.

Even as a surgeon, he knew the odds of opening someone up, but he liked to defy them either way, that was the reason behind the Xanadu in the first place.

He grabbed his phone, not sure why he would call her.

But why would he even call her in the first place? He and Reese weren't friends, not really.

He shoved it back in his pocket, not even searching for her name and prepared himself for what the next day would bring.

* * *

Sarah sighed as she got back to her hotel room. Chicago looking out the window of it, majestic and big and all kinds of scary.

Texas wasn't like that, Baylor wasn't like that, it was all the safer, the more logical. Chicago didn't make sense to her anymore.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, April had texted her about later, they would be going out to Molly's for a drink.

She sure needed it after the day she'd had.

Being drilled on by lawyers wasn't exactly your normal Saturday activity, going out with your old friends was, although she wasn't sure about Molly's.

It was too close to Med, to close to Dr. Charles.

Too close to Connor.

She hadn't been able to push him out of her head since Will and Natalie's wedding, the dance, the way he seemed to be able to read through her. She grabbed on her phone and stared at it. They had exchanged numbers back at the wedding, because Connor had told her that if she wanted to talk, he'd be around.

She hadn't taken up his offer though and it had been almost a month since the wedding, then again, why would she call him? They weren't friends, not even because he said he hadn't been a good friend during her father's ordeal.

But the truth was, he and Connor weren't friends.

Sarah found herself at Molly's Saturday night, April was waiting for her, telling her that she and Ethan seemed to have gotten back together for good now even though there were issues still to be worked on, especially since Emily was pregnant.

That had come as a shock to Sarah as well but the two of them seemed supportive enough.

"Will and Nat are coming soon." April told Sarah as she sipped on her drink. "It's their first week back since their honeymoon so they're a little swamped."

Sarah smiled. It would be so good to see them again, they had always been on her side. They waited for a little while and when the door opened next, Sarah was surprised not to find Will or Nat but Connor coming through the door.

"It's his first week back too." April commented, eyeing him into her drink.

"Back?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, he asked Ms. Goodwin for some time off." Sarah looked back at Connor who was sitting on a seat by the bar. "Something about Mexico?"

Ah, so he had gone, but for some reason he had come back. Sarah turned back when she realized she had been staring for too long. Thankfully he had been too immersed in talking to Hermann to notice.

Finally, Natalie and Will made it a moment later. "Reese, we've missed you." Will said with a smile.

"How's Baylor?"

"It's different." Sarah replied. "But different is good I guess."

Natalie smiled at her. "Change is always good Sarah, even though it might not be the easiest thing to do."

Sarah smiled just as Connor made his way over them, she figured he was just trying to keep to himself for a while. He had seemed to have had a rough day.

Sarah could relate, especially if it had been his first week back at work.

"Hey guys." Connor smiled. "Sarah, I thought that was you."

"Hi." She said, trying to keep a casual tone in check. April hadn't missed it though and she had eyed her suspiciously as she left later that night.

Will and Natalie had gone home too, they'd promised Owen to be home before he had to be in bed.

It ended up being just Connor and Sarah alone, they moved into the bar and it brought back memories of that day at the airport.

"So, how was your first week back?" Sarah asked. Connor gave her a little smile.

"Oh, you know, I've been getting a new team for the Hybrid OR. Maggie is amazing but I need more people I can trust." There was a tone in his voice Sarah couldn't really place.

"Maggie's in the OR?" Sarah inquired.

"Yeah, she's like a Rockstar in there." Connor smiled. Sarah could picture it, Maggie had always been special to her, someone to look up to and to her, Maggie and Connor had been the ones to first help her as a med student.

It only made sense.

"So, I hate to ask this but…" Connor said after a moment. "You are not back in Chicago just to have drinks, are you?"

"No." Sarah said. "I had to meet up from some lawyers regarding my father's case."

Connor hung his head back.

"How did it go?"

Sarah shrugged. "I'm testifying against the man, it's not easy."

"I'm sorry you have to go through that." Connor spoke.

"He has never really been my father." Sarah replied. "No matter how many times I told myself growing up. That he was just too busy or his fallout with my Mom had caused him to run away, when I found out the truth, who he really was, I was sort of relieved."

"I understand." Connor said. "I ran away from my father the first chance I got."

"Mexico?"

"Yeah." He continued. "I wanted to be as far from him as I could, I was afraid of the man I'd become if I stayed."

"You are nothing like him, Connor." She found herself saying that for the second time.

"No, it turns out, I am. No matter how hard I try, I cannot help to be more like him as time goes by."

Sarah froze at his admission, trying to figure out exactly in which ways could he possibly be like Cornelius Rhodes.

Connor's phone buzzed in his pocket and he glanced at the time before Sarah could ask him what he meant. "Patient?" Sarah asked.

"No, I…" He hesitated. "It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't look like that to me." Sarah said to him.

"Ava, she's…" Connor spoke as if the name caused his voice to burn. "She's leaving Chicago."

"Oh." Was all Sarah managed to say. "Did she get a better offer or…"

"Or, being the keyword." Connor said bitterly glancing down at his phone. "Let's just say things didn't end well between us."

"I'm sorry." Sarah said honestly.

"I'm sorry too," Connor replied, glancing at her with those deep blue eyes, that seemed to be so dark over conflicted feelings and, perhaps a little bit of guilt. "But hey, I'm used to it, to screw everything over. I thought I was able to see the signs by now but turns out, I wasn't... not in my line of work or with the people I get involved with."

"Are you talking about Robert?" Sarah inquired. "That wasn't your fault Connor, I've told you. Not even I was able to see it."

"Because you were too involved Reese, too vulnerable." Connor spoke, not being condescending but honest. "He is your father."

"And you care about Ava." She retorted.

"Not anymore I don't." He spoke. Sarah had heard the rumors of something happening with them but nothing more. "Or at least I wished I didn't…"

She didn't ask him anything more but he did offer to drive her to the hotel, thankfully he hadn't been drinking much.

He opened the door for her and she slipped into the passenger seat. His phone kept buzzing but he ignored it.

Sarah kept looking at him and prayed it wasn't too obvious. "If there's something on your mind Reese…"

"What?"

"Did you want to ask me something?"

Sarah bit her lip. "No, I didn't…"

"Okay." Connor sighed as he stopped the car, Sarah hadn't realized they'd reached the hotel.

"Thanks for the ride, Connor." Sarah said with a small smile, opening the door.

"Hey, uh, Reese?" He asked, his voice pulling her into the car for a bit longer. "What time is your flight?"

Sarah bit her lip. "Four."

"Do you have someone to drive you to the airport?" He asked, his eyes shining. Sarah couldn't yank that stare away.

"No, not really." She said.

"I have the day off tomorrow." Connor said. "It would not be a problem."

"Connor, you really don't have to."

"I want to." He said.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Sarah said after a moment.

He gave her a charming smile.

* * *

He picked her up around 12, two cups of coffee in hand. "So, I was thinking we could grab something to eat at the airport."

"Sounds good." She said, glancing at him carefully he seemed to have not slept a wink the night before.

"Everything okay?" She asked. He smiled. "What?"

"You read me too well, did you know that Reese?"

 _Ditto_.

"Maybe it's just part of the job. I'm meant to be good at reading people." She said.

"No." Connor spoke. "Not like a doctor Sarah, more like you don't look at me like most people do."

"Most people?" Sarah inquired. "Maybe I just don't know you well enough."

"Neither does most people." Connor said grimly. "Not the way I wished they did anyway."

Sarah froze. "I feel the same way sometimes. Even before Robert." Connor looked at her, like he had had some kind of epiphany. "What?"

"Nothing." He said. "Nothing, it's just something Will said."

"Will?"

"Yeah." Connor said. "But it doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because you are going back to Texas."

"Huh?"

He smiled again but didn't reply as he parked the car and took her luggage from the trunk of his car. "Let's go Reese."

"Not until you tell me what Will said." She responded, she had closed the car door and now was following through the entrance.

"I told you. It doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you Reese." He glanced at her with those blue eyes and Sarah felt her pulse racing.

"Why would you hurt me?"

"Because that's what I do apparently." Connor sighed. "And you don't deserve it."

Sarah saw nothing but despair and honesty in his eyes and it scared the hell out of her because somehow, he was mirroring her feelings too.

* * *

 **There might be more to this after all! Let me know what you thought please. Was it good? Bad?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mending Hearts**

Sarah had come back from yet another gruelling morning with her mother's friend Rod, who was representing her in her father's case. If she had hated Chicago after what had happened, she resented it even more now.

It was proving to be a pain to fly back and forth and having to stay in a hotel. She went through a few missed calls from herown mother who had been on at her about the trial. Sarah had preferred not to have her involved in it directly, she knew it was a conflict of interest in every term of the word, Susan had loathed Robert for what he had done to her and she wouldn't think straight, Rod on the other hand, knew about Robert from the news and later discovered who he was and how he had been connected to Sarah and her Mom.

Sarah sighed as she texted Rod and assured him she'd be in court the next morning at eight sharp.

Then she'd noticed it, a text from Connor Rhodes.

Sarah had left the last time with a very conflicted looking Connor in her wake, _what had he meant by not wanting to hurt her? What exactly had happened between Connor and Ava Bekker, to have the once all confident surgeon be so nervous?_ Yet Sarah hadn't given him the time to explain, having bolted that day, lunch forgotten her excuse being she was already running late which they both knew was a lie, but still Connor had not stopped her as she disappeared through the glass doors.

Of course, Sarah was no Robin Charles or Ava Bekker to have Connor Rhodes run after her, but the text had surprised her, she had told him last time she'd be in Chicago by the end of October, and since Sarah had kept in touch with Ethan and Will, she knew that's where Connor would go to, to check on her.

Sarah felt suddenly important, as if, someone like Dr. Connor Rhodes would really be interested in her.

She stared at his text. He was asking her for coffee.

 _Was it a date? Hadn't he said he didn't want to hurt her?_

But she found herself accepting the invitation, she was drawn to him. I mean who wouldn't?

So again, on her second last day in Chicago, she took a Lyft to the place Connor had told her to meet him. She was almost about to bolt when he spotted her; there was no running back now.

"Sarah, I wasn't sure if you'd come, thanks for meeting me." Connor said, offering her the seat across from him.

"To be honest, I don't know why I'm here."

"I wanted to, uh; apologize for the last time we saw each other." Sarah arched an eyebrow. Hadn't she been the one to panic when Connor had practically poured his heart out to her?

"Why are you apologizing? I thought last time was on me."

"I didn't try and stop you either. So I guess it's on both of us?" He offered with a shy smile, the beard was back although it was trimmer now.

"Why am I really here Connor?" Sarah said, fighting not to get lost in those blue eyes.

"I wanted to see you." He said. "Ask you how you were?"

"Because of the trial." Sarah said.

"Yeah." Connor admitted. "Ms. Goodwin said most of us will have to testify, me for the most part since Haywood was my patient."

"Right."

"I could help you find a good lawyer if you need one." He said, his tone was a serious one, but Sarah also detected worry.

"I'm not sure I could afford it though, I'm working with one of my Mom's friends, he's good and most of all, he's patient."

Connor nodded. "How's she taking it? Your Mom?"

"As well as it can be expected, she's working nonstop to keep her mind off it. Glad she divorced my father when she did." Sarah admitted coyly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was for the best." Sarah said. "I know that, even more now."

Connor smiled at her again. "I still don't know how you do it Sarah, if it was me…"

"You'd get through it too, I can't imagine your father being easy to handle either, and I'm guessing you've had your fair share of drama."

"Nothing like what you are going through." Conor said. He hesitated for a moment. "Although, well I don't believe my father to be innocent in what happened to my Mom…"

He had never told anyone that before and just as the words left his mouth, he second guessed himself, why was he telling Reese of all people about it? Maybe it was the macabre, similarity of their backgrounds, or maybe he trusted Sarah, she was honest. Unlike most people he'd encountered in his life.

"Connor, I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, no one does, I've actually never admitted that aloud to anyone before, but thanks." Connor said. "The truth is, for most of my life, for most people my Mother was just a cliché version of a mental illness, but I can't believe there's not more to it."

"There always is something more." Sarah concurred sadly. "That's what Dr. Charles used to say, that behind every mental illness, there's more than just the disease." Connor nodded. Sarah glanced at her phone as it buzzed. "I'm sorry. I have this roommate. She thinks my life is all mysterious because I fly back and forth so much."

"Oh, is she nice?"

"She's fine." Sarah shrugged. The truth was, Taylor Summers was a bit too much for Sarah sometimes but she had good intentions.

"And How's Baylor?" Connor asked as she looked over and back at him. "Are you settling okay?"

"Yes, it's not as complicated as I thought I'd be. I'm guessing it's because I've done it before."

"That's good to hear Sarah." He smiled and she imitated him. "Looks like you are really finding your feet away from Chicago huh?" He sounded, sad, Sarah could tell or at maybe she was hearing things but for the first time since she'd met him, Connor Rhodes didn't seem like himself, he was always looked so confident to her, now he seemed hesitant, unsure, ever since that morning at the airport when he hadn't gone after her, Sarah huffed to herself, again, why would someone like Connor Rhodes care for her like that?

"When are you leaving?" He asked. Sarah was pulled from her thoughts.

"Sunday, I have work on Monday." She said to him, failing to sound a bit excited about her job, she liked it, but her residency hadn't been easy and she was behind than the rest.

"Sarah, I…" Connor's phone buzzed beside him and he instantly glanced over. "Listen, I don't want you to feel like I'm overstepping or anything, but I wanted to see if you would have dinner with me tomorrow night." He shot her a smile and Sarah turned into puddle. "I know this great place."

"Connor, I'm not sure that would be appropriate." Damn you Sarah Reese and the overthinking.

"Why not?" He asked, almost defensively. "We are friends right? Friends go out to dinner."

"When have we even established that?" Sarah said with a puzzled glance. "I don't think I'd ever not seen you as Dr. Connor Rhodes, cardiothoracic surgeon."

Connor contemplated his words for a minute. "What if I proved to you, I'm more than that? More than the conceptyou have in your head?"

"It's not a concept Connor, it's a reality. You were my superior; I just don't feel like it would be right."

"What if it felt right?" He shot back. "I'm serious Sarah, you've gotten inside my head and I can't get you out, at first I thought it was because of all that had happened with your father, because I somehow felt responsible for you, but now…"

"Now what? Chicago isn't my home anymore Connor and no matter how hard you fight it, it is actually where you belong, you are doing great things in the Hybrid OR. It's an amazing project; I think you should focus on that right now."

Sarah wanted to choke on her words as she looked at his face, it was plastered with utter disappointment, but she knew why she was shutting him down, because her life wasn't in Chicago anymore, she had to run away from it all, she couldn't be sucked in by it, she had to move on.

* * *

She had come back the week before Thanksgiving and now that he had missed her flight back to Texas and with the Holidays were right around the corner so going back to Baylor that weekend wasn't an option. She had not seen or heard from Connor since she had declined dinner during her last visit but every time she was in Chicago there was something that made her want to see him. In all honesty, only Will and Natalie knew of her visit thistime and they wouldn't let her stay another night alone at a hotel so close to the Holidays so they invited her over, insisting they had an extra room.

Strangely enough, neither of them were working that Saturday afternoon and Sarah found herself eating lunch and having to hang out with little Owen, who had begun and for some time now, calling Will 'Dad' which Sarah knew meant the world to Will after what had happened with his own father.

It was strange, really but for the first time in a long time, Sarah felt like she belonged. She had never felt like that about Chicago.

"So, we are having this thing later?" Natalie said to Sarah as they watched Will play with Owen in the living room. "For one of the new kids at Med… Do you want to come with us?"

Sarah froze. "Wouldn't it be weird if I just showed up?"

"Well, you were the first Sarah, you are still a part of us and we've missed you. I'm sure April and Maggie would love to see you."

Sarah smiled, "Still, I don't think I should."

"Because of Connor?" Natalie pointed out. How in the world did she know? "Oh, I told Will to leave it alone, but he just couldn't."

"Huh?"

"He's not the only one who can see Connor cares about you Sarah." Natalie continued. "Even more so now that you are dealing with everything with your father."

 _Connor Rhodes cared about her?_

"He's been dealing with a lot lately too, Ms. Goodwin put him on probation because he's been pulling people over to the Hybrid OR and wanting to go above her head to treat his patients."

"That doesn't sound unlike Connor." Sarah pointed out. Natalie nodded.

"No, but he found out about his father paying for the OR and that set him off somehow and then there was the whole situation with Ava Bekker." Sarah fought not to react at the mention of the woman. "Let's just say that no matter what Connor says, there's always going to be a part of him that's going to react the way he was raised to, and also rebel against it. I mean you are the expert so you must understand that better than I do."

Sarah nodded. "I feel like that about Robert sometimes too, honestly, like I have all this conflicted feelings about what he did and what it means to me, even if people outside Med don't associate me with him because I don't wear his last name."

"Right…"

"It's not easy to live under that kind of pressure, no matter how well intentioned you are. It's like living with these two versions of yourself." Sarah took another deep breath and somehow it clicked, where Connor was coming from. There was this side of him that lived with some much fear of failure, of not coming up to thestandards that had been expected of him his entire life and then there was this other side of him that was in constant conflict over his need to have some stability in his life.

Yet again, Connor was mirroring Sarah's situation perfectly. So, after much insistence on Natalie and Will's part, Sarah sat in the back of their car on their way to Molly's for yet another probable encounter with Connor.

"Sarah, it's so good to see you." Ethan greeted her, with April by his side as she too hugged Reese tightly. "We've missed you."

There was such honesty in Dr. Choi's words that Sarah felt guilty over avoiding her feelings of the people that kept tabs on her because they cared. Like Dr. Charles, who despite what had gone down, Sarah had recently learned, had put in a recommendation for her to go forward on the program at Baylor starting in January since she had covered such long hours working at Gaffney.

"We have to stop meeting like this." A voice said behind her, pulling her away from her thoughts. "Dinner would be better."

Sarah huffed. "I don't get you, you know? You tell me you don't want to hurt me and yet you seem eager to ask me on a date."

"Who says it's a date?" Connor said taking a sip of his drink and leaning against the booth he had slipped into beside her. "I want to be your friend Sarah; no one said anything about being romantically involved."

"So, you just want to be my friend?"

"I want to try." He admitted. "If you'd let me."

Sarah sighed. "I don't think that'd be a good idea either."

"Why in the world not Reese?" He asked, frustrated. "What is so terribly wrong with me?"

"Nothing." She answered in all seriousness, "...but that's exactly the problem." Connor arched an eyebrow. "There isn't anything remotely wrong with you, even if you tell yourself otherwise." Sarah continued. "Whatever happened with Ava or your Mom that wasn't your fault Connor."

 _Ouch._

"Then whatever Haywood did, wasn't yours either." She heard him reply. "I know you Sarah, I know you think that Haywood's actions might have somehow directly to do with you, but the truth is there was already something very wrong with him even before you came along."

Sarah felt as if tears were about to come down her face, she was feeling drained, Connor had spoken the words she couldn't say aloud and the reality of it all hit her too hard. Just like when Jason had died and she hadn't been able to help him, only this time, the problem wasn't her colleague or her father, it was her, and in all honesty, she was afraid of having to deal with the impending events in front of her alone. "Sarah…" Connor's stance and tone were low as he touched her arm slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you like this."

"Don't apologize, this isn't your fault, none of it is." She said, moving her face away from him and anyone who might be watching.

"Can I at least give you a ride to your hotel?"

"I'm staying with Will and Natalie." Sarah said. "I don't want to bother them though."

"Then can I take you somewhere else? Tell me how to help you." Sarah looked over at him. And that's how she found herself back in his car in search for whatever would make Sarah feel better which happened to be a hotdog and Connor true to his Chicago ways, found one stand near Gaffney.

They both had earned a few glances from their friends as they left together, but right now, that didn't seem to matter to either of them.

Connor would watch her in the car and Sarah didn't miss it, she would try and not blush over him staring.

He was Connor Rhodes and she was Sarah Reese, nothing about them made sense, and Sarah held onto that conviction until Connor spoke again. "You, uh, you asked me what happened with Ava, she, uh, she and my father…."

"You don't really have to explain anything Connor." Sarah said to him, as they sat still, their food done and having parked trying to stay warm in the November weather.

"The thing is, I really cared for her and she betrayed me in the worst way I thought possible." He admitted. Sarah shifted inher seat to look at him. "And she didn't even tell me what had happened until I found out about it."

"I'm sorry." She said to him and Connor nodded, turning to look at her as his eyes shined between the dim lights and the darkness.

Then everything happened so fast, she didn't even register what exactly was happening until their faces were inches together and Connor kissed her.

Sarah was hesitant at first, as if Connor knew he shouldn't be doing this, that this wasn't the answer to either of their problems, that he was just falling back into a pattern, and this would change his relationship with her forever, but then she gave up over thinking it and didn't pull back; she was inviting his tongue into her mouth and he pushed her further into the seat. Sarah moaned into his mouth as if she was about to protest but then her hands wrapped around his neck and one went into his hair as she deepened the kiss.

* * *

She woke up in his apartment, dressed in her clothes from the night before, only she was wearing an oversized hoodie over her shirt.

Sarah was alone in the room, the other side of the bed was made and she was sure she and Connor hadn't done anything but talked after the kiss in the car; still she was trying to register how exactly she had ended in a bed in his apartment.

"Hi. You're up." He peeked into the bedroom as he had seemed to hear movement. "How are you feeling?"

Sarah felt her head spin, and she hadn't even been drinking that much the night before.

"What, what happened?"

"Don't worry nothing _happened_ despite what you are thinking." He told her with a smile. "We just talked and it got late so I figured it would be best if you stayed over, so you wouldn't worry about coming in late to Will and Nat's."

He held a mug of fresh brewed coffee which he offered to her, he was wearing a simple white t- shirt and pyjama pants and it seemed he hadn't been up much longer than she had.

"Thank you." She said, taking the warm drink into her hands as he leaned into the door frame.

"No problem Sarah."

"So, we didn't…"

"Nope, I swear to you, we didn't." He said.

"But we kissed."

"That did happen, yes." He said sheepishly.

"I thought you just wanted to be my friend." Sarah called him out and Connor just hung his head. "Friends don't kiss like that."

"No, they definitely don't." He agreed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not like I stopped you." Sarah said after a moment. A wave of silence fell on them as they continued to drink their coffee. "Do you have work today?"

"Yeah. I was thinking I could drop you off at Will's on my way over." He offered. "I don't think I'd be able to make it to the airport this time."

"It's fine, that would be great, thank you."

Connor smiled and she imitated him. "So, are you hungry? The least I can do is make you some breakfast."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

Sarah nodded softly and he smiled once more, leaving the room before she could touch on the kiss subject again.

But it came up again as Sarah came out of the room, changed and tidied the best she could, Connor offered to refill her cup as he set up an omelette for her on a plate.

He was still wearing his pyjamas but had put on a hoodie which had belonged to the university he'd studied at in Mexico. He honestly looked hot, and Sarah was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that they had kissed the night before.

"So I'm guessing you are not coming back until after the holidays?" Connor asked. Sarah nodded as they ate. "Are you seeing your Mom?"

"I'm not sure yet. We have family in Texas so I might just spend time with them. I can barely afford having to fly back and forth anymore."

Connor nodded. "So, should we talk about what happened last night?"

He sighed. "Would you rather pretend it didn't?"

"I'm not sure." She admitted. "It just, changes everything. I don't even know what it means."

"It means that maybe we care more about each other than we thought?" Connor suggested, his eyes were focused on hers. He was closer now and his smile crept in hopeful.

"Maybe it was just a onetime thing…" Sarah said much to his dismay. "You still have to figure out where you stand Connor and so do I."

He sighed, moving to face her. "Maybe I just don't want to figure my life right now, maybe what I want is standing right in front of me and if I don't do something about it. I'll miss it." His admission caught her off guard. "Maybe for the first time in my life my heart and my head could be right."

"And what are they saying?" She all but whispered.

"That maybe you might be the one person who understands me Sarah, and I know that might be selfish of me, but yesterday, I felt like, you had felt something too."

"Connor…" His hand was on her cheek.

"Stop overthinking everything Reese, you are entitled to shut off your mind and just feel." He whispered.

Sarah was the one to lean in this time around, her lips were on his, moving softly against his mouth.

And yes, for the first time in a long time, Sarah didn't overthink everything and just gave in.

"Is she okay?" Natalie asked Connor as they parked justoutside the Halstead's building and Sarah made her way inside, sending a smile Connor's way. "Where exactly did you two go after Molly's?"

"Nothing happened Natalie. Sarah is not like that."

"That's not what I meant." Natalie said. "I'm just worried about her."

"I am too." Connor admitted. "But she'll be fine. Sarah's stronger than anyone gives her credit for."

"You really care about her, don't you?" Natalie smiled.

Connor didn't reply, but the truth was, he did.

* * *

 **My Rheese feels! Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mending Hearts**

Taylor had invited Sarah to stay with her family for the holidays but she'd declined as her mother had flown to Texas and they had stayed with one of Susan's cousins for Christmas.

Kayla, who was her cousin was 20 years old and had decided to spend the holidays with her mother as well. She was just starting to get the hang of having her own apartment and being alone and felt like she could relate to Sarah, after all, Reese had somehow reset her own life, twice now by quitting Med the first time and then leaving for Baylor after Robert.

Her father and his life choices weren't really known to the Reese family of course, her mother didn't need something else to be judged for in life. She had been mostly a single mother and made her own decisions early on.

"Sarah honey, have you met anyone interesting yet?"

"My roommate, she's got like this bubbly personality that I really don't grasp just yet." Sarah said looking down at her food.

"Any boys you like?" Kayla added in after her mother. Susan looked at Sarah.

Reese's mind clicked to Connor and then she shook the idea of him from her mind, she had brushed him off twice now.

So, there was no reason for him to try for a third time, no one would be that interested.

"No, not really. Residency doesn't leave a lot of time for socializing."

"Of course, but well maybe you should meet more people, I'm sure Kayla can help you out."

Her cousin was closer to Sarah and her mother than any other relative.

"Oh, yeah my friends have brothers…"

"I'm really not looking to date…"

"Sarah, come on, it would be good for you. It's a second chance remember?"

 _A second chance? Right._

"Dr. Rhodes, your sister called again. She needs to know if you'd be going over tomorrow night." Maggie told him as Connor stopped at the nurse's station. It was December 23rd and he still hadn't made any plans, in fact, he had been avoiding every call his sister had made for the past week.

Will and Nat had offered him a spot at their table with Helen and her parents but he had declined as well, he really just wanted to focus on work and at least allow his friends to have some kind of life. _Him? He had none._

"I'll get to it Maggie."

"When, by New Years?" She snorted, the lead nurse had proved to be an essential part of his new Hybrid OR team but she also spoke her mind aloud and had put him in his place a few times. He still had a lot to learn, he guessed. Connor brushed the comment off and went to check on a new patient that had come in but he stopped cold.

"Claire." He spoke in a low voice as Maggie stood behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Looks like this is the only way to get to see you or have you answer my calls." His sister said frustrated. "Do you have a minute?"

"He's got one." Natalie, who had seen it all smiled. "Go, I've got your patient."

Connor nodded and led his sister out the hospital.

"What's up Claire?"

"Are you going to give me an answer or not?" She told him. "Dad keeps insisting you'd be there."

"Since when does he care?" Connor shot back.

"Please, I know it's not the easiest thing to be around him but he wants you to come home Connor."

"It's not my home anymore." He was about to turn back when he saw Maggie running towards him.

"Dr. Rhodes, I'm sorry but we've got an incoming MVA." She said, eyeing Claire.

"I need to go Claire, I'll call you okay?" Before she could reply, he was gone.

* * *

Sarah spent Christmas Eve morning glued to her books, she had to hand in a research paper as soon as she went back to work. Kayla sat beside her, glued to her phone as Sarah's own chimed in her pocket. Will Halstead, Dr. Charles, everyone she had ever cared about in Chicago was texting her.

She sighed, Dr. Charles's even seemed something a parent would say, truth be told, Sarah had always wished for a father like Daniel.

"Something wrong?" Kayla smiled.

"No, it's just people I used to work with in Chicago."

"Oh, I wish I could have gone and visited you while you lived there, it sounds amazing."

Sarah shrugged, for a while it had been, she had been so excited to have been on her own at age 24 and then when she began dating Joey everything seemed to click but not for long.

"Girls, come on, why don't we go for a walk, it's warm outside." Her Aunt called to them, Susan had been on a call for most of the morning.

"Sure, Sarah?"

Reese sighed, she gave one last look at her phone, no text from Connor, not that she was expecting him to acknowledge her.

Connor was still amazed about how he always somehow ended up in his old childhood home at Christmas with his sister and Russ, the one guy his father didn't gag about being with Claire without some kind of pedigree but they've known each other since they were both 14.

It was bound to happen.

"Master Connor, Merry Christmas." Arthur, his father's driver said with a smile as Connor got out of his car and handed him the keys.

"Merry Christmas." He said politely just as his sister who he was sure was spying on him from the dining room window smiled at him. "Claire…"

"Merry Christmas Connor, thank you for coming" Connor shrugged. "How was work?"

"Work was fine, I know what small talk is all about Claire. What's really going on?"

His sister sighed.

Sarah woke up on Christmas morning to the smell of pancakes. Her Aunt Rosie was big on traditions and Sarah remembered the few times her mother would make her pancakes, on her birthday and Christmas morning.

"Sarah, honey, good morning. Sit." She did as she was told as her Aunt put a cup of freshly brewed coffee in front of her. "Did you sleep well?"

She had actually, better than she had in years, being at her Aunt's just felt, safe, familiar almost like a real home should have. She nodded. "Where's my Mom?"

"Oh, she got a call from work, I swear that girl works as much as you. Are you done with your paper?"

"Almost." Sarah said with a hand to her hair tiredly. "I'll have it ready for tomorrow though."

"That's a good girl." There was a silence between them. "Sarah, sweetheart, Baylor isn't too far from here, if you'd like I do have a spare bedroom."

"Rosie, no I wouldn't want to impose on you."

"Honey, that's crazy, I'd love to have you, even if I know you are going to be spending long hours in the hospital, it would make me feel much better if I you were here."

For a minute Sarah wondered if her Aunt knew more than she let know but she brushed it off.

"I'll think about it." She smiled weakly.

"That's all I ask." Sarah nodded again and took a sip of her coffee as her Aunt place a plate in front of her.

"Oh, that smells so good Mom." Kayla said coming in and sitting beside Reese. "Nothing like a homemade breakfast at Christmas, huh Sarah?"

Sarah later went for a walk as her phone chimed in her pocket.

Connor had texted and for some reason her heart had skipped a beat.

She really couldn't let go of their last encounter, in reality, she couldn't shake Connor from her mind no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

"Connor?" It was Russ, he'd come to spend Christmas morning with Claire. "Everything okay?" The taller man didn't look up from his phone until a minute later.

"Sure." He smiled at him. "I was just…"

"Checking on your patients?" Connor bit his lip. "Or maybe a girl? Claire told me you and Dr. Bekker are not together anymore." He looked over at Russ suspiciously.

"You and my sister discuss my love life?"

"We care Connor, Claire wants you to be happy." Russ said softly. "I think your Mom would have wanted that for you too, I know this past year hasn't been easy with all the changes at the hospital and the Haywood case." Connor forgot Russ made a living by doing his homework.

"Thanks Russ but I'm fine, I think it will be good for me just to be on my own for a while."

He hadn't really been alone in a long time, since returning to Chicago almost 5 years prior.

"If you are sure but if you need anyone to talk to, I'm still your friend Connor and I'm here for you."

His phone chimed back then and a smile crept up his face, upon seeing Sarah's reply.

The next week passed by in a blur between work and her studies so the day before New Years, Sarah found herself in bed in her Aunt's guest room cuddled in bed browsing through Netflix in search of something to watch.

"Mind if I join you?" Her Aunt spoke by the door, her Mom had returned to work and she would be spending New Years with her newest boyfriend but Sarah somehow liked having someone to come home to, someone to talk to, Taylor was just as swamped with her nursing rotation as she was with her residency so they barely had any energy to talk at the end of the day.

"What's going on in that head of yours, I can hear the wheels going…"

"Work, I guess. I've been thinking about my old job in Chicago a lot, I know it's been months but here just feels still not like home and there it was starting to."

"I understand." Her Aunt smiled. "There's nothing wrong with missing them Sarah, they were a big part of your life for four years."

Reese nodded. "Come on, lets get a start on dinner before Kayla comes back from the movies with her friends. You can tell me a little more about Chicago while you peel."

Sarah sighed and stood up from her bed, shoving her phone back in her pocket.

"Dr. Rhodes, as I understand, you will not be working on New Years?" Gwen Garrett had come to find Connor as he was finishing clearing the Hybrid OR.

"Miss Garrett, I hope that's not a problem, I have barely taken any vacation time in all my years at Med."

"It's not that." Garrett said. "Don't get me wrong but…"

"But since I don't appear to have a life…." Connor muttered under his breath.

"Where are you going if you don't mind me asking?"

"Miss Garrett with all due respect, I don't see how that is any of your business."

"It's not Dr. Rhodes, I just wish we had a chance to get to know each other a little better, since you and your OR are a big investment for this hospital."

"Maggie has done all the training required and so has Terry McNeal, I don't see why they can't handle the OR for a few days."

Garrett nodded. "I'm sorry Dr. Rhodes, I'm just…"

"Checking upon me? Making sure I'm performing as you and my father expect?" Connor countered. "He never approved of it, I had to go live in another country, which I knew almost nothing about and find my way there."

"I understand better than you think Connor." He hadn't heard her use his first name before. "But you also do see why I have to make sure my top cardiothoracic surgeon is available since we have lost Dr. Bekker."

"You have Dr. Latham covering for me. He already agreed." Connor said, quickly brushing off her mentioning of Ava. "He's better than me anyway."

Connor turned away before Miss. Garrett was able to say anything else.

He was Connor Rhodes and for the first time in a long time, that was a good thing.

* * *

Sarah stayed in the hospital for New Years, she really didn't have anywhere else to go even though her Aunt had insisted they needed to go to the local fair like she always did.

Sarah wasn't really in the mood though, she had only one thought, what was to come after New Years. Robert had finally been indicted and his trial was to begin in January, ergo, Sarah would have to testify and so would Connor.

Sarah shook him from her mind for the third time that day, she hadn't texted him since Christmas.

She sighed, glancing at her phone, a picture, one that Will had sent her a few years before was the first thing she had searched for, back at Owen's Christening when she had stood beside Rhodes in the picture.

She trailed her lips absentmindedly, she had barely been able to forget not one but two kisses, one he had taken the lead on and one she had and she wasn't sure what either of them meant because they really hadn't talked about or seen each other after it happened.

Connor sighed as he grabbed his jacket and suitcase and glanced back at his apartment for a moment.

He was determined to do this. Connor touched down just in time, for once he was glad about what money could do.

He googled the address and grabbed a Lyft to his destination, he just hoped he wasn't too late.

Sarah was grabbing her clothes from the resident's lockers when Kelly, one of the nurses came to find her.

"Sarah, someone is asking for you." She said to her, Reese raised an eyebrow.

"Who is it? A patient?"

"Not sure, he said you'd knew him as soon as you saw him." The brunette told Sarah.

"Linda, uh, Kelly said someone was looking for me."

The older woman turned with a smile. "Oh, right the nice boy."

"What nice boy?" Sarah inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"He said he'd wait for you outside." Linda said with a warm smile. "Happy New Year Sarah."

Sarah nodded and wished the older woman the same as she bundled herself up as the night was turning a little colder than usual. "So, this is Baylor." A voice said behind her. She'd recognize it anywhere.

"Connor?" Her voice was a mere whisper. "What, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know what the big fuss was about." He admitted to her with a charming smile as she had already turned around, his eyes shining in the late afternoon Texan sky. Sarah smiled softly, she couldn't help it, he had that effect on her. "What, you are not going to give me a hug?"

She did, slowly, unsure, it wasn't like Connor Rhodes was her boyfriend, or her anything for that matter, sure they had kissed but she wasn't sure it had meant something more than an unspoken and unanswered attraction between them and a kiss or two.

"Happy New Year Sarah." He spoke into her embrace, as they broke apart, he smiled at her.

Her heart skipped a beat again. "Connor, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you really doing here?"

"Is there somewhere we could go for coffee?" He asked, a smile still playing on his lips.

Sarah knew just the place, it wasn't far and that was a good thing because she used the bus now as her apartment was near so they walked over.

The small diner was practically empty. "You should try the cherry pie. It's really good." Sarah said, still finding it hard to believe that Connor Rhodes sat across from her.

He laughed. "Why do I feel like soon enough someone is going to break into song or something?"

"Sarah honey, nice to see you and who's this?" An older woman came to their table before Reese could reply.

"This is Connor." Sarah said quickly. The woman adjusted her glasses and smiled.

"A doctor too I presume, from Chicago?" She shot Sarah a knowing look. "His eyes speak honestly, you know you can tell a lot about people from their eyes. She explained. "What are you having?"

They ordered and soon enough, Dora, the waitress was gone, Sarah hadn't noticed her fingers were almost brushing Connor's.

"So, were you heading home?"

"To my Aunt's actually, it's going to be just her and my cousin." Sarah explained. "Don't worry, I told her I had work to finish."

Connor smiled again. "When was the last time you told a lie, Sarah Reese?" He said softly, leaning closer.

"I'm not sure. I'm not really good at lying." She admitted shyly and almost a bit nervous.

"So, if I ask you about how you felt about us kissing, are you going to tell me the truth?"

Sarah bit her lip. "Oh, that."

"Yes that, it's not like it was nothing Sarah, I understand we both had to go back to the what was real life but that doesn't mean it wasn't nothing."

"I didn't say it was…" She said, a little bit too loud. Connor nodded as Sarah looked around, embarrassed.

"But we haven't really talked about it, I mean after I dropped you over to Will and Nat's, we've barely crossed words since then."

"Whose fault is that?" True, he had been swamped in the hospital now that Ava was gone.

"Okay, true but…"

"You could have picked up the phone Connor."

"I didn't think it was something to be discussed on a call." He told her. Sarah held her breath for a moment.

"So, you flew to Texas just so that we could talk?" There was a bit of mockery in her voice even though she hadn't mean to.

"I had to do something Sarah, I... it has been a weird couple of months." He admitted to her. "And the one thing I can't seem to do is get you out of my head.

Sarah didn't answer him. She hadn't dared to face it either, because if she did then it would mean she had feelings for Connor Rhodes and that terrified her.

* * *

Still, she hadn't meant to invite him over at her Aunt's, but she couldn't deal with him spending the New Year alone, especially if he had flown to see her.

So, Sarah Reese found herself bringing Connor home. Her Aunt didn't say anything right away and only instructed Sarah to bring out another plate for their guest.

"So, that's Connor?" Kayla hissed at Sarah with a whistle. "He's, well you didn't say he was insanely hot."

"Kayla!" Her mother chided. "Where is he staying honey?"

"I'm not sure." Sarah answered glancing back at Connor who was on the phone, probably checking on his post ops.

"Well, go ask him…" Her Aunt hurried her along, Sarah dragged her feet from the kitchen to the living room.

"Everything okay?" He turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, it's just, uh, there is this new kid, I'm pretty sure he'll end up in my rotation."

"Oh?"

"Kind of reminds me of someone." He mused at her. "He's unsure but determined and kind of made a last minute career change."

Sarah nodded. "Sounds like you got him all figured out."

"Not quite, but we'll see. I could use my David Downey on him. He's good with patients though, maybe he'd be better off in the ED." There was a bit of nostalgia in his voice.

"Do you miss it? The ED, I mean?" She asked, walking closer.

"I do, I guess, with the Hybrid OR I feel like I can get a little bit of both, but yeah sometimes, I miss it."

"Sometimes I do too." Sarah admitted. "I miss how it felt to be a part of a team…"

Connor smiled at her, shoving his hands on his pants pockets.

"Dr. Rhodes is it?"

"Connor is fine." He replied politely. "I'm sorry to just have showed up like this."

"Actually, we were wondering if you were spending the night?" Rosie spoke up kindly.

Sarah turned tomato red. "We'll make up the sofa bed for you of course but we couldn't possibly leave you welcome the New Year on your own, after all you've just arrived."

Connor smiled charmingly. "I wouldn't really want to impose on you." He said.

"You sound like Sarah." Rosie huffed. "Go wash up both of you, dinner is almost ready."

"Sorry, she's a bit bossy." Sarah said as soon as her aunt disappeared back into the kitchen.

"I really don't want to cause any trouble, I already showed up like this." He told her almost shyly.

"Too late." Sarah said. "Let's go. You don't keep Rosie waiting on her cooking."

Dinner went by slowly for Sarah, she tried not to look over at Connor a lot, although it didn't go amiss by her Aunt and cousin.

"So, Connor, you are a surgeon, right?" Kayla asked.

"Yes, after being a trauma fellow for a while, I decided on surgery." Connor told her.

"Why surgery?" Kayla asked again.

"It was something I didn't expect to happen actually, I mean from an early age I did know I wanted to be a doctor. When my mother died, it only made sense for me to try and keep other kids from having to experience what I did."

Sarah hadn't heard that before. "That's very noble Connor." Rosie said with a smile. "And I'm guessing surgery then gives you a way to fix whatever you see might be broken."

Connor smiled. "Yes, you are actually not the first person to say that to me. I do tend to want to fix things and I suppose surgery is the perfect way to do it."

Rosie nodded. Then Kayla turned to Sarah knowingly who hadn't been able to rip her eyes away from the man in front of her.

* * *

When they were done with dinner, Sarah offered to wash the dishes and of course Connor came in behind her. She was so focused on the task at hand that she didn't notice him.

"Want a hand?" She turned around. "What? I can wash dishes, you know? I didn't live in some fancy house my entire life, in fact, I ran away from it."

"Mexico."

"Right, I lived with the family of one of my classmates, Marco, his grandmother would make us wash dishes on weekends. I was grateful for all the things I learned from her and the people I lived with. Marco's brother had Down Syndrome and I think that's one of the reasons he became a doctor, he works at a children's hospital in Guadalajara now."

"You still keep in touch?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I do, he's the one who offered me the job earlier this year."

"Which you turned down."

"Well, I couldn't leave Will hanging, you'd already left and I didn't think he could handle it."

Sarah huffed. "So, this is about Will?"

"No, this is about me not walking away from something I believed in. Two things actually, he kept drying the dishes Sarah handed to him, inching closer. "My father may have funded the OR or named the psych ward after my mother and he says it might be harmless."

"But it's not."

"No, he wants yet another way to be able to control my life." Sarah sighed, her mind instantly drifting to Robert. "But I made a promise to myself a long time ago not to let him."

Connor was now in front of her. "And that's why I came here tonight Sarah, because for most of my life, people have wanted to control me. Even Ava, in a way to keep me from not leaving Chicago." His words stung. "She tried to control me."

Sarah's breath hitched in her throat. "So, for the second time in my life, I jumped on a plane and went in search for answers and they led me to you Sarah Reese."

"Connor I..." She tried to find the words to shut him down for the third time ever since this dance between them had begun but she found herself unable to do so.

"Come on you two!" They pulled apart at the sound of Rosie's voice. "It's almost time."

Sarah coughed as she put the towel aside and pushed the door open. Connor walked in behind her a moment later with a sigh.

They accepted a glass of champagne from Sarah's aunt and clicked their glasses together as the countdown began.

In all honesty, Connor couldn't take his eyes off Sarah. "Happy New Year Connor."

"Happy New Year Reese."

She hadn't known how it happened but she had found herself alone with Connor a few hours later as they made up the sofa bed Rosie had offered.

Once they were done, neither of them spoke for a while. "So, you know there's this tradition that you have to kiss someone by New Years? It's meant to be good luck."

Sarah looked at him. "I know we haven't talked about me kissing you and then you kissing me back but..." He was now inches from her face. "I really, really want to, do it again, kiss you, I mean."

"Connor…"

"Please don't think so hard on this Sarah, just for a second okay? Let me kiss you first and then we can talk about it?"

She didn't know who had leaned in first but the next thing she knew, she was kissing Connor again and for some reason, the upcoming weeks were looking up for her.

* * *

 **Soooo... Connor showed up in Texas? What will happen next? What did you guys think? It's a slow burn but it's Rheese so that is a good thing, they need to heal each other up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mending Hearts**

The nightmare was almost over, she was to be released of it by the end of of the month, just in time for her birthday, she could finally move on with her life, but it also meant she had no reason to return to Chicago or to Connor.

Sarah sighed, her hand to her hair as she tried to remember the night before, Molly's, Connor and somehow they had been back at her hotel by 9pm. Connor hadn't even asked for a beer, he had a presentation the following day on the Hybrid OR and he couldn't afford to be hungover.

But yes, even if they were both sober and on their right senses, made it back to her room, they hadn't seen each other since New Year's and Sarah had somehow managed to surprise Connor, he hadn't known she would have to be in court that week just before the trial, and she didn't want to tell him, if she was hoping for a good chance with the guy, her father could no longer interfere in her life. She shivered at the thought, she would have to see him again soon, if only one last time in the sentencing hearing, her lawyers hadn't made it forceful for her to be in the same room as Robert, as much as she could but she did have to testify and just the thought of the previous year and the fact that she had been thinking of him possibly moving in with her made her sick.

He had killed and by what she'd learned, raped numerous young women, most of which, by now would be her age.

For years, Sarah had wished that maybe her father had stayed but now she prayed that he would disappear from her life and that of the people he'd hurt so he couldn't hurt anyone else. She hadn't realized she had been crying until Connor's soft tone made her turn around, his soft blue eyes were full of worry as he moved closer to her sitting up beside her. Sarah turned her face so he wouldn't see the tears but it was too late.

"It's almost over Sarah, you are doing great, honestly if it was me, I don't know if I'd be as composed as you." He admitted as they sat together in her hotel room talking Yes well, Connor could be composed, he had been taught how to, pretend, it was part of the role of being a Rhodes, exactly what his Dad had done when he had slept with Ava but he honestly didn't know how he would react.

Connor shook his head, but, this wasn't about him, or Cornelius, in fact, his father's actions, couldn't compare, no matter the betrayal, to what Robert, a man he had fought to save, had done.

Ever since this thing had started, Connor had wondered what would have happened if Robert had died, if he hadn't been so wrapped up on himself and his abilities as to fight so hard for a murderer, on one side, Sarah wouldn't have had run away to Texas because Dr. Charles wouldn't have been so closely involved and she wouldn't have to see Robert when she had to go in and testify.

It made him crazy really, that he had been the one responsible of saving Hayward's life, but then he thought of the victims and their families and it gave him some solace, even it it was, not really much comfort that the man would be brought to justice.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't want you to see me like this." Sarah said, almost shyly, pulling him from his own thoughts.

 _"Here, I'll take you back to your hotel." Connor said as he helped Sarah with her jacket after they had said their goodbyes to a very suspicious Hermann._

 _"I can just get a cab or something Connor, it's fine." Sarah said._

 _"Are you kidding? Nope, I'm driving you, come on, it's the least I can do after you agreed to having drinks with me."_

 _"Shouldn't you be getting home to prepare for your presentation?" She beckoned as they walked over to his car, Connor fighting the urge to reach and grab her hand._

 _"I'm heading home after I drop you off." He said sternly, which left no room for arguing on Sarah's part, sometimes she would feel like that fourth year Med student again around him._

 _"Okay, thanks."_

 _His tone softened. "No problem Sarah."_

 _They made it to her hotel, and he tried to say his goodbyes the right way but she asked him if he wanted to come up for a minute and talk since he would be in the hospital all day and she would not see him again until after her upcoming day in court._

 _"Are you okay?" He asked, he'd already tried getting that out of her at Molly's to no avail, in truth, she didn't know how to answer and he somehow knew maybe it wasn't the right question, because of course she wasn't okay, her father was a now proclaimed serial killer._

 _That was not an easy thing to process, not even for an over analytical person like Sarah who Connor somehow sensed she wished she would have known the kind of person her father was before so she could stop him somehow, even though there was little she could have done._

 _"Were you serious?" She asked, completely throwing him off. "About us?"_

 _"What about us?"_

 _"Well, I'm not sure. I don't even know what we are honestly…"_

 _"Yeah, me neither." He said in all honesty. "But we could figure it out, if you want and when you are ready, I'm not asking for anything Sarah."_

 _"No, but maybe I am." She told him, Connor looked up at her with a raised eyebrow._

 _"I thought I had been the one who had flown to Texas on New Years."_

 _"Exactly." Sarah sighed. "No one had done something like that for me before."_

 _And somehow she had leaned in to kiss him, but it wasn't just a sweet kiss, no, it was more like a life or death situation kind of a kiss, she needed to feel like her life wasn't crumbling around her for once, she wanted to feel safe, bold and capable of doing the things she was afraid of, like admitting her true feelings for Connor. He responded quickly as she pushed his lips open and their tongues engaged in a power battle, Connor moaned into her mouth as if he was about to protest as he finally pulled away a moment later. "Sarah, wait."_

 _"Sorry, I…"_

 _"No, don't apologize." He took a deep breath as if he was about to regret his next sentence. "But in my own experience, rushing into this just makes things messier."_

 _"Of course." Sarah was an overthinker, a rational person, except when she was around Connor Rhodes, he made her braver, because he believed in her, he made her feel important, ever since he had started working at Med, he hadn't ignored her like most of his peers had._

 _But maybe Connor was right, maybe this was rushing and it would only complicate things between them._

 _"Was that what happened between you and Ava?" Sarah found herself asking. "After Robyn left?"_

 _Connor's mind clicked, no he had waited, somehow grieved having lost Robin so suddenly, but he couldn't deny there had been some tension between him and Ava from the beginning and that had only escalated into a romance, which had had the same disastrous result as, most, if not all of of Connor's relationships, he went heart on, head next when it came to it, in fact, he had seemed to have taken that step with Sarah by showing up in Texas in New Year's, but he couldn't help it._

 _He felt, and he felt hard, he loved and deeply. "Sorry, I shouldn't have…"_

 _"No, it's fine, I don't know, but moving fast hasn't worked for me before and I don't really want to screw this up Sarah." He finally said. "I care too much about you to ruin it."_

 _"I care about you too." Sarah replied with a smile. They were still on the hotel couch, just inches apart. "Maybe more than I care to admit."_

 _A sudden glimpse of playfulness hit Connor. "Really?"_

 _"Yeah." She admitted, somehow shily. "Specially since I know you have been blaming yourself about Robert too."_

 _That piece of information was new to Connor, he had told her not to blame herself for her father's crimes, how had she known about what he had thought about?_

 _"What?"_

 _"I know you Connor. That's why you also blame yourself for whatever happened with you and Ava, that was her and your father...Just like with Robert, you were just trying to save a dying man."_

 _Connor didn't answer her. He looked at his watch, he really should be heading home._

 _"You should go." She told him before he could speak. They stood up and she walked him to the door. "Connor?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Do you have your computer with you?" He nodded, not knowing why she would ask him that and Sarah smiled softly. "Well, maybe I could help you, prepare? It wouldn't hurt you to have an audience."_

 _He smiled. "Really?"_

 _"Well, I've always been kind of nerdy, in case you hadn't noticed." Connor had actually and he found it adorable. "Which means I'm good at this kind of things."_

 _"I have no doubt about it." He remarked. "But Sarah, I couldn't possibly stay."_

 _"It's not like we are doing anything but sleep, right?"_

 _"Are you sure?" That's when she reached for his hand._

 _"I'm sure."_

 _And so he stayed and slept beside her, which gave Sarah a little peace of mind._

* * *

Connor walked into Med about an hour before his presentation. Having woken up pretty early, he and Sarah had been able to do a trail run before he had to get ready and it really eased him over.

Sarah somehow had that effect on him.

His phone chimed. It was a text from Reese wishing him luck, not that he was going to need it according to her, but it was better to be on the safe side. He replied back, wishing the same to her.

Sarah was sitting in the cafeteria where she had once worked, waiting patiently, exchanging a few texts with Connor when she saw him. "Dr. Charles, thanks for meeting me."

"Dr. Reese, how are you? I was honestly surprised to hear from you, our latests exchanges have been tense."

"I know."

"And for good reason Sarah, I must say, I was hoping you would give me an opportunity to apologize. I did everything wrong regarding your father, I wasn't being objective. I…"

"Cared too much?" Sarah stole the words from his mouth. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

There was a silence between the two of them. "I did too honestly, about you, that's why I think I was so upset when everything happened, because I felt betrayed, not only by Robert, but…."

"By me? Makes sense."

"So Noah told you."

"Yes, he did." Daniel said after a moment. "My children Sarah, I'd do anything for them and yet I'd do anything for you too, just as if you were one of them." Daniel said with a few pauses. "You have to know that all I did was trying to protect you."

"I know." Sarah admitted. "At least now I know, I was just blinded by my own hurt to see it and because of that I feel ashamed Dr. Charles, about how things ended and for what you might think of me knowing that you were just trying to help me."

Daniel stared at her, "You don't owe me anything Dr. Reese but a promise."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "A promise that you will work hard on not letting your father or his actions define what you think of yourself, Sarah, you are more than what he did makes you think you are. Yes, our parents are a part of us, but they don't define us Sarah, on who we are and who we want to be."

"Maybe it's the people we are not related to that make a greater effect on our lives? Sometimes?"

Daniel nodded softly. "Yes, perhaps."

* * *

"Dr. Rhodes, we'd like to talk to you further on the project sometime this week if you have the chance." Gwen Garrett turned to Connor with a bright smile on her face, one that shined more than he'd seen. She was evidently pleased.

"Of course."

"Good, keep up the good work." She nodded and walked away. Connor took a deep breath as he looked around the room as it emptied, his father, thankfully was a no show, he'd been dreading having to deal with him on top of the pressure.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Sarah.

"Hey, so how did it go?" He asked before she could.

"It's not like it can go back to where we were before, but I think we made some progress." Sarah said, sighing. "But I have you to thank for that. After this morning, I think it's something I really needed to do."

"I didn't do anything Sarah, and if there's someone who should be thankful is me."

Sarah smiled into the phone. "So, the presentation went well I take it?"

"Yep, the Hybrid OR is staying put for now."

"And hopefully for a long time. Congratulations Connor, that's amazing."

"Well, you have a lot of credit for it too Sarah." He said. "So listen, I have surgery in a few hours, how does coffee sound?"

Sarah smiled again. "I'd love to."

Connor was just finishing warming up some leftovers when he heard his door buzz. He called in, but the other side was quiet. He glanced at his phone but there had been no texts or anything from Sarah since that morning and that worried him. He knew Jay had been there with her since he had been working on the case as the lead detective since it had been reported but he still worried for Reese. "Sarah?" He almost whispered into the intermcome.

He could hear sobs, faintly, but they were there. "I'm coming down alright? Stay there."

And so he went to the front door of his building, at first he didn't see her and froze but he led out a loud sigh when he spotted her, just a few feet from the corner of the street. "Reese!" he called and she almost didn't turn around to look at him. "Sarah.."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here, but I didn't know where else to go."

"Come on, let's go inside, it's freezing out here." Sarah moved in auto pilot as Connor wrapped his arms around her even though he was only wearing a hoodie. Once inside the apartment Sarah sat on the couch as he closed the door behind him. "What happened?"

Sarah wouldn't look at him as he sat down facing her. "Sarah, please talk to me. What. Happened?" Before she could answer, he was already calling Jay. "Yeah, no, don't worry, she's here. Okay thanks Jay."

Connor stared at the phone for a minute. "Jay was checking on me huh? Yeah, I sort of ran off."

"What?"

"I couldn't stand how people were looking at me. Or being in the same room as him Connor, I just couldn't…"

"You saw him?"

"Yeah and they didn't tell me he'd be there, I mean I've seen him a couple times since this whole thing started but today, felt different, I don't know, like he was sure he was getting away with it and I just…"

"Hey, it's okay Sarah, he's not getting away with it okay? He's not."

"We don't know that and Connor you didn't see him, it was almost like he looked at me and he had no soul, I froze." She had tears in her eyes again and Connor was trying to comfort her as he wrapped his arms around her and Sarah melted into him.

"I'm sorry I just showed up like this." She said after she had calmed down a bit as he spoke softly into her hair, still holding her.

"Don't apologize Reese." He said, softly but firmly. "I'm here alright?"

And just like that she looked up at him, in the dim light of the apartment and leaned to kiss him. Her heart was pounding as she grabbed his face and pulled him close, Connor didn't fight it and melted into her but Sarah pullled back just as suddenly as she had closed in.

"Did you eat something?" Connor asked, pulling a little away so she would look at him.

"I'm not really hungry."

"You need to eat Sarah, not much if you don't want to, but something."

Sarah looked up and nodded, Connor smiled, bushing her cheek as he stood up and put the leftover pasta on a bowl and grabbed a fork for her and some water. "Here."

"This was your dinner, wasn't it?" Connor smiled slightly.

"Thankfully I cook too much for just one person, eat okay, it's fine." He said with a soft smile as he stared at her worriedly.

"And to think that today had started on such a good note, huh?" Sarah said bitterly taking a small bite from the pasta on her fork. "I just feel so stupid for letting him get to me, I mean you said it yourself, I was too involved and I still am."

"Do you think that maybe, once this is over, you should talk to someone? It could help you Sarah."

She laughed. "I'll definitely will have to, won't I?" Connor nodded. "Isn't that ironic?" She added bitterly as they fell into silence.

"My father didn't believe in psychology." Connor said to her after a moment. "I think that's partly why my Mother didn't seek help or why he didn't help her." Sarah looked at him. "But after I came back from Riyadh, the things I saw there, they made me reconsider everything my father had brought me up to believe, I had to talk to someone about it or I felt like I would lose myself."

"Did it help?"

"For a while." Connor admitted. "For a while, I told myself I was better, that was dealing not only with that but with my Mother's death or relationship with my father."

"Why did you stop?"

"I didn't…." Sarah raised an eyebrow up. "Not until a few years ago."

There was a silence between the two of them.

"My lawyer told me you have to testify Thursday. You hadn't told me that."

"Oh, yeah, I just heard." Connor said quickly. "Don't worry, It will be okay. I'll just stick to the facts."

"Right. Facts." Sarah echoed. "I told Baylor I'd have to stay this week for the trail. They let me because I think they're just glad I managed to finish my residency somehow."

"They are lucky to have you Sarah." Connor said in all honesty. "And Med would be too if you were to come back." That caught her off guard.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just mean that we miss you." He said.

"Right." Sarah sighed. "I miss Chicago too, though not the weather."

Connor smiled. "Hey listen, if you want I can drive you back to the hotel once you are done with dinner. You need to rest."

"I'd really appreciate that. Thanks Connor."

"Anytime Reese."

But soon, Sarah found herself falling asleep in Connor's couch and before she could register it, he had tucked her into bed in the guest room. "Connor, wait." She said before he had left the room.

He turned around on his heels. "You don't have to, uh, do this, you know?"

Connor smiled. "When are you going to get it Sarah? People can care for you without it feeling like it's an obligation."

Sarah bit her lip. "That's the thing, I've never had someone care for me like that before. It's a hard thing to get used to."

"Yeah, I know." He smiled. "Here, I thought, you, uh, would be more comfortable in these." He said, turning to the side and grabbing a hoodie and sweatpants from behind him.

"Do you always keep these at hand?" Sarah inquired.

"They are my sister's actually." He said with a bit of embarrassment in his voice. "Long story, maybe I'll tell it to you someday, but right now, you need to rest Sarah."

"Did someone ever tell you, you are too bossy sometimes?" Sarah said to his amusement.

"Yep, Maggie. It wasn't pretty." Connor mused.

"Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you stay with me?" He took a minute to consider this, back in the hotel, he had insisted he'd sleep on the the ground and she wouldn't let him, but this was a completely different scenario.

She was asking him to stay. Connor smiled but then turned serious. "If you want?"

"Please." She said without hesitation. Connor gestured again and he then excused himself to go to his own room to change while Sarah would watch the door, wondering just how long this dance between them would go.

When he came back into the room she wasn't asleep, she smiled as he slipped in beside her and wrapped an arm around her and she leaned her head into his chest. His fingers were in her hair, tracing circles to help her relax.

Sarah figured she could get used to it.

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to come Sarah, we've missed you." Natalie said as she sipped on her coffee, Maggie and Monique echoed the same sentiments, they had a few minutes before they had to go back to work so they just took a cup of coffee in one of the food trucks outside Med. It was a good distraction from her thinking about Connor being at court facing Robert.

"I wonder if we could steal you back from Baylor?"

"You sound like Connor." Sarah said casually.

"I do?" Sarah blushed, realizing she'd given herself out.

"Honey, I'm sorry but I need to ask, are you two a thing now?" Maggie piped up. "Lord knows that boy needs someone on his side these days."

"How's he doing?" Monique asked.

"He's fine. Or so he says." Maggie said. "The thing is, he needs people he can trust. After what happened with…"

"It's okay Maggie, he told me." Sarah told her.

"So you understand."

"More than you know." Sarah said. "At least when it comes to messed up parental situations."

"So, there's that connection then." Natalie said. "I know for a fact Connor cares about you Sarah."

"I care about him too." Reese admitted. "But my home isn't here anymore."

Connor got dressed up and headed to court just as Jay was pulling up to meet him, just like with Sarah, he wanted to make sure and keep an eye on him. Connor could be one to lose his temper.

"Dr. Rhodes, you were the first person to treat Robert Haywood when he arrived at Gaffney Medical Center?" the lawyer asked.

"Yes, I was a referral to Mr. Haywood."

"Right and you didn't know anything about his diagnosis?"

"Not at first no."

"So you were just doing your job, weren't you?" He continued. "You never in a million years thought were saving a murderer, yet you saved him."

"Objection!"

"No, I didn't."

"No further questions your honor." Connor sighed as the defense lawyer approached him. "Dr. Rhodes, you tell us you didn't know right away who Robert Haywood was and that he was in fact related to Sarah Reese who was a doctor at Gaffney as well?"

"No. I didn't…" Connor didn't like where this was going, they were leaning too much into Sarah and he knew they could take advantage of that. "I just treated him like any other patient."

"Of course, because that's what doctors do, they save lives." the lawyer paused. "Dr. Rhodes, what exactly is your relationship with Sarah Reese? Did you save Robert Haywood because you felt an obligation to Sarah Reese?"

Connor braced himself. "She was a Med Student when I first arrived at Gaffney and then she was a resident in the hospital, we are all close, working in cases like the ones we do, it helps to have others on your side." "That was back then, so what is your relationship with Miss Reese now?"

"I'm not following."

"Were you two romantically involved when you saved Robert Haywood's life?"

"No."

"Are you now?"

Connor fought to bit his lip so he wouldn't give himself out but he wasn't given the chance to answer at first. "Your honor, how's this relevant?" The people's lawyer said, much to his relief.

"I'm trying to make a point your honor."

"Make it quick Mr. Mitchum, you may answer Dr. Rhodes." Connor nodded and turned to face the lawyer once more.

"Sarah and I are good friends."

"Good friends, so like a teacher to his student who he was close to at some point, right?"

"I guess." Connor answered.

"Just like what Robert Haywood was to the girls he taught."

"I wouldn't say it's the same, I am no psychologist but Robert Haywood prayed on his students, to turn them into his next victims." Connor said as stoically as possible, he tried not to eye Haywood who was sitting to his right but he could his eyes piercing into him.

"How would you know Dr. Rhodes, you've just said your specialty it's not physiology, how could you know what kind of mental profile Robert Haywood has?"

"I was in into his case before he went into surgery, I asked Dr. Charles about it."

"And when you asked Dr. Charles, he told you Mr. Haywood hadn't been approved to for surgery because of his illness, he could not be considered up for a heart he needed to live."

"No, even though his case was severe, he would hardly be on the top of the list in time for him to get a heart." Connor said as focused as he could, he'd grown up around Cornelius for him to know this guy was waiting for him to screw up.

"But you did save him, didn't you Dr. Rhodes?"

"He was my patient, I did what was necessary." Connor replied.

"No further questions your honor."

"You may step down Dr. Rhodes." the older man said calmly as Connor nodded and walked back to where Jay was as the judge dismissed them and told them the proceedings would continue the next day, suddenly, Friday seemed so far away.

"I wonder what their aim is." Jay said to Connor as they grabbed a coffee outside court. "They grilled Sarah like that yesterday." Connor tensed up. "She's his kid, but it's not like she was going to testify on his behalf." Jay took a sip of his coffee. "I'm glad she went to you though, I was worried sick something might happen to her. She's been through enough."

"Jay."

"Yeah?"

"I lied." Connor said. Jay raised an eyebrow. "Sarah and I are not just close friends. I think I… I think I might be falling in love with her."

Jay perked up. "What?"

"We've just been spending a lot of time together and.."

"And you know she's going back to Texas after all this is over, don't you?"

Connor nodded. "She's lucky to have you Rhodes, that's all I'm going to say, but I do have to ask, did you save Haywood's life because he was Sarah's Dad? Maybe you felt something for her before you knew what it was?"

Connor gave this a thought. He'd always been drawn to Sarah in someway, he wasn't going to lie about that, but having feelings for Reese before now? He wasn't sure.

* * *

"Connor?"

"Hey, maybe I should have called huh?" He said with a small smile as Sarah stood there in front of him.

"No, that's okay, I wasn't sure if I should text you or not honestly, I don't even know if I should ask you how today went."

"You can always text me Sarah, I told you, I'm here for you." He smirked. "Listen, uh, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go and have dinner with me? I know this great place, we can talk about today if you want."

"Connor, I think we should talk, about what exactly we are doing here."

"Okay.."

"I'm not your type, I don't come close to Zanetti or Robin." She took a minute and added. "Or Ava and I'm leaving for Texas on Sunday and if Robert's case is closed, that's where I'm staying."

"Maybe you don't have to, I mean you could come back to Med. You've been talking to Dr. Charles, haven't you? I'm sure you could come back to his rotation and…"

"Why would I come back? Yes, Dr. Charles and I are in better terms but I don't think we'd ever be the same. I don't want to put him through that, or myself. I told you, Chicago isn't my home anymore." Suddenly, Connor's pager buzzed and he took a moment to register what was written and Sarah noticed.

"Everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah, it's the hospital, I should go, it's all hands on deck."

Sarah bit her lip. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Really?"

"Well, I could say goodbye to everyone."

 _Right, goodbye._

When they arrived at Med, Connor was called into surgery with Dr. Latham and Sarah stayed with Maggie at the nurses station as she called around people. "Some things never change huh?" She said to the head nurse.

"They will soon actually if Dr. Rhodes doesn't find more people he can trust to work on the Hybrid OR."

"What?"

"I might come into the team full time and not been able to work both, I wouldn't want to fail either him or Goodwin."

"You are actually thinking about it?"

"It's a big deal Sarah, they had press and everything here months ago, remember, it's the first one of its kind, and I know how important it is to Connor."

"So, you are doing it for Connor."

"Well, not entirely but he does need people who are on his side if he wants the project to keep going, Gwen Garrett is on his toes about everything because his father is a major contributor at the hospital and he paid for the whole thing."

Sarah sighed, then the rare moment of quiet was gone and a smile from Maggie was all she saw before she was called over.

Sarah then sat there, and memories of her time at Med flooded her mind. A familiar voice then caught her attention.

Robin Charles and she was talking to Connor and suddenly Sarah felt like she was being punched in the stomach.

"Still saving the day, I see, and now with a beard." Robin was saying, with her parents it seemed right there. Connor had a smile on his face as he was talking to her.

"Change of pace." He said with a wider smile.

"Uh, Connor, I'm sorry. I should've stayed in touch." Sarah was now standing up and walking over, without thinking, but she froze.

"No, it's okay. Out of sight, not out of mind." He replied to which she smiled to.

"Sarah?" Daniel's voice caught their attention. She turned around to see Robin smile at her.

"Oh so you are Sarah, I heard a lot about you." The older woman said kindly. "All good things sweetheart, don't worry."

"Sarah? Hi, it's been a while." Robin said after Daniel had introduced Sarah to Caroline. Sarah hugged Robin. "How have you been? My Dad told me you moved to Texas, It's a pretty big loss for Chicago."

"Thanks, uh, yeah I'm just in town for a few days actually."

"Well, we should catch up if you can, I didn't really thank you for all you did to help me. Even keeping this one at bay from what I've heard." She said turning to Connor whose phone buzzed.

"It's the ICU. I have a patient with questions that I don't have answers to." He told them, then turned to Robin. "Look, if there's anything that Caroline needs, you just let me know." He paused. "And the same goes for you, too."

"Okay." Robin said. Connor then glanced at Sarah and walked away.

"Sarah, sweetie, come here." Caroline called. "Why don't you sit with me for a minute. You too Robin, sit."

"Mom, actually, now you have someone to keep you company, if you don't mind, Sarah, I need to go."

"It's no problem." Sarah replied with a smile.

* * *

Connor came out of the ICU to find Sarah waiting for him. "Hey."

"Hi, how's your patient?"

"Uh, I'm not sure yet. We'll see." Connor replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, uh, but maybe I should go back to the hotel." She didn't want to show just how insecure she had turned all of the sudden over seeing Robin again and what she had meant to Connor.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to stay in, I need to make sure…"

"Of course." Sarah smiled. "Go, be amazing, it's okay, I'll text you?"

"Yeah." He smiled. Sarah didn't know whether to kiss him or not, they were at Med where gossip ran fast, so she kept the PDA at minimum and kissed his cheek.

But her heart dropped, at the idea of Robin Charles and Connor being close again, she had heard what Caroline had said about her daughter staying in Chicago for a while.

Sarah knew what it meant, what Robin and Connor meant to the other. And she was flying to Texas by the end of the week.

"Sarah?" Connor turned to her all of the sudden. She stopped cold on her tracks. "I need to go, but I wish I could at least drive you..."

"No, you are busy here, I'll be okay." And with that, she walked away, just to find Robin consulting something with, was that Dr. Latham?

* * *

"Connor, hey." He somehow found Robin again, just as Sarah was texting him she was back at her hotel. "Listen, we didn't get a chance to, uh, well I'm going to be in Chicago for a while. We should catch up."

"I'd love that." Connor replied. "I'd really love that."

"Good, okay." She said, then turned around. "I'm glad you have someone though." Connor raised up an eyebrow.

"You noticed?"

"About you and Sarah? Yeah, it wasn't hard to." Robin agreed.

"We are, uh, well I'm not sure what we are but…"

"You wish she wasn't going back to Texas, right?" Connor nodded. "Why is she anyway?"

"It's a long story but it's not my place to tell it."

"Okay, well, then you need to talk to her, tell her how you feel." Robin said, to which Connor huffed.

"I understand why she doesn't want to have anything to do with Chicago now, and by association, me." Connor was paged again then and the conversation was cut short.

"Talk to her, you owe each other that much." Robin said hugging him again. "Lord knows we didn't and look how that turned out."

Sarah didn't know why she was crying, but her emotions had taken the best of her, this had been a week of hell and it wasn't close to be over. It was only Wednesday.

But she felt alone, and she deserved it, she had been the one to push Connor away, he was right there at her door and she had let her overthinking make her question her feelings for him, but she didn't want to take it further because, she knew she had to get away from Chicago if she wanted to start fresh, but leaving Chicago meant also leaving him and after seeing Robin, she knew she would have to make a decision about her true feelings for Connor soon or she would lose him.

He was calling her, and she hesitated to answer him because he'd knew something was up.

"Hey, sorry, the night got long."

"It did." She said. "Did your patient make it?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, Connor." She said, trying to keep her voice in check.

"Yeah, me too." He sighed. "Listen, I wanted to make sure you were okay about seeing Robin today."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because there's history there." He retorted.

"I was her doctor and you were her boyfriend. I should be the one asking you if you are okay."

Connor laughed. "Honestly? I don't know. I have all these mixed feelings about how I should feel or react but to the tell you the truth, there was was just one thing on my mind after."

"What?"

"You." And with that, there was a knock on the door.

And she knew who it was.

"You were the only thing I could think about Sarah. About how I felt about and about you leaving Chicago, or how this dance between us doesn't seem to stop." He told her as he stepped in. "You were right earlier, calls and sleepovers, we are not kids anymore and I don't want to be where I was before with basically every relationship I've had in my life, I want something real. With you."

Sarah couldn't take anymore either if she was being honest, so before either of them could register their actions, their lips connected, hands roamed and whispers were spoken. "Sarah…" Connor moaned into her mouth as she pushed him further into the room.

"You are not going to put a break on this again, are you?" She told him between kisses, but his lips at her neck told her otherwise, Sarah closed her eyes at the sensation, he had found her weak spot rather quickly.

"Are you?" He whispered into her mouth as they both worked on undressing each other. Sarah waved her head and kissed him again.

Soon enough, clothes were scattered around the room and Sarah felt herself being pushed against the bed as Connor's lips found hers again."Are you sure this is okay Sarah?"

"Yes, please Connor, I trust you." He smiled, touching her cheek softly as his lips moved to her neck again. Once their bodies connected for their first time, Sarah let out a gasp at the feeling of being like that with him.

And she swore she never wanted to forget it. Connor trailed a hand on her cheek as he laid beside her, sweating once it was over. "That was.."

"I know.." Sarah sighed. "Never in a million years did I picture It would feel…"

"Right?"

"Yeah." She smiled, her body moving closer to his again. "I was defensive today. I'm sorry."

"Sarah, you are under an incredible amount of pressure, really, you don't have to apologize."

"No, but I do, Connor, I just… My Mom had called me earlier, she told me she wanted to be here Friday."

Connor didn't respond. "She hasn't seen Robert for almost 30 years. I just don't know what's going to happen."

"You are not alone Sarah, if it's your Mom or me, you are not alone, you just need to know that. There are a lot of people that care about you, you don't need to do this by yourself."

Sarah smiled sadly as he kissed her. "Come here." He said pulling her as closely as he could and she laid her head against his chest. "It will be okay Reese, I promise. This deal with Robert? You and I? We'll figure it out." He kissed her forehead as Sarah felt her body fall under exhaustion over the events of the day.

The last thing she was able to feel was Connor's arm covering her waist as he too finally gave in to his own tiredness.

* * *

 **Soo, yes this took me forever to update! Don't hate me guys, only a few chapters left on this story. Hope you like this one, don't forget to leave a comment if you can. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mending Hearts**

 **2 years later.**

Sarah Reese could barely believe she was graduating; her residency was finally over and she had survived it all.

And by all, she had survived, Baylor, her father and all the drama that had come with it.

She had of course opted to stay in Texas, her work and her need for self growth and independence had begged her to. But that didn't mean she had sacrificed her personal life, in fact, she and Connor had finally decided to move in together as she was returning to Chicago full time to work at Med.

Also, Daniel Charles had finally decided to retire, to bow out gracefully after yet another incident at the hospital had left him no choice but to make a decision, in fact he had offered one of Sarah's teachers who he had met in Texas years before, the position which she had gladly agreed to, after all, Morgan Swift didn't have a family nor was she interested in having one and as it turned out, she and Ms. Goodwin were like two peas in a pod.

As for Sarah, she had decided her career would be in Psychology for the sake of those who had put so much faith in her, and herself, and she needed to make sense of her father's situation and who he had been, despite everything, she was happy with her decision as she was also working as a criminal analyst part time with the Chicago Police Department by Jay Halstead's request.

Robert Haywood had died a year earlier from the same heart affliction that had brought him back into Sarah's life almost 4 years before.

Only this time, there had not been enough time or Connor Rhodes there to save him.

Sarah had felt guilty at first for being relieved he was gone, but she did feel better she no longer had him or what he had been looming over her and Connor's lives.

Her boyfriend had been dealing with drama of his own lately too, his father had had a heart attack and Connor had taken upon himself to make amends with the man even though they didn't take a shine to each other in the least, yet Sarah knew that stubbornness ran in the family and even though neither of them were ready to admit it, they needed to work things out before it was too late.

Connor called the entire situation an irony due to his career choice and Sarah couldn't help but think of her own wickedly ironic situation, with her father being a psychopath.

As for him, his sister Claire had taken over the family business for good and Cornelius remained on the board so that had also helped Connor to start making amends with Claire, or at least try to.

But professionally, things had started looking up, Connor's Hybrid OR at Med had started as one of many, the second one had been established at Sarah's own hospital just six months before, with a team at Baylor supervising the project, but it gave Connor the perfect excuse to visit Sarah every chance he got.

Sarah glanced down at her phone as it chimed again. Connor was picking her up for her graduation ceremony with her friends, family and fellows. "You are early."

"Hello to you too. It's important to be early Reese, trust me, you get the best seats." Connor beamed at her as she rolled her eyes, not without looking over at her incredibly handsome boyfriend. He wore a dark grey suit and his hair had just been trimmed down and he had shaved the once more almost homeless beard he had been sporting, just to leave it just as she liked it, not as bushy. They greeted each other quickly as Sarah closed the door behind her and went on her business.

"I grew up with a lawyer, remember? And even for me, this is early." She lived alone now as Connor's visits had turned more and more frequent.

"So, is your Mom getting there by herself or…"

"Yeah, apparently she has a driver." Sarah said, as Connor followed her into the room. He watched her, not saying a word so he wouldn't distract her or she'd kill him, but he couldn't help it. She had grown up so much in the last two years, both as a person and as doctor and he couldn't be prouder of her.

"So, are you sure we can't celebrate just the two of us?" He asked. Honestly, she would have preferred that to the entire show she'd have to put up with, but for the first time in her academic life her mother had shown interest it in and she had wanted to share it with her.

Sarah would credit it all to two years before during Robert's trial and how that whole ordeal had made mother and daughter appreciate each other more.

Just like Connor and Cornelius, the two of them had needed to work out the issues they had with each other in order to make sense of it and grow out of them, eventually.

"No, but we can get out of it early?" She offered. Connor smiled at her as he would watch her all dressed up as he'd seen her at Nat and Will's wedding. "What?"

"You look beautiful." She blushed.

"Thank you, would you mind zipping me up?" He gave her a quick kiss and then took on the task swiftly as he helped her with the finishing touches of her dress.

"Here, these are for you. I wanted to give them to you tonight, but I think they go perfectly with that dress…" He said as he took out a small box from his suit jacket.

"Connor, they are beautiful, you really shouldn't have…"

"Sarah, today is a big day, you should be proud of yourself. I am." He said to her as she smiled at him and he kissed her softly.

"Well, thank you." She broke the kiss quickly though as she had one thing on her mind and that was to finishing getting ready.

If she let her guard down, they would be late for sure.

* * *

He drove them to the hotel were the ceremony would take place, Texas was warm but surprisingly not too hot that summer day, Connor opened the door for her and offered her his arm, Sarah took his hand instead and he squeezed it reassuringly.

Taylor Summers, who had actually turned out to be quite the support system for Sarah as she had gone to Baylor years ago to finish after her father's trial texted her as they arrived, finding her and her family by the door. "Sarah, look at you, stunning. Doesn't she look beautiful Bobby?" Taylor asked her boyfriend who said his hellos and told them they would have to find their seats soon as the girls needed to go get ready.

"She does, we'll see you out there Sarah…" Bobby smiled at her. "Congrats."

"Thanks." Sarah smiled at him again and he pulled Taylor away for a moment so Sarah was facing Connor again.

"Don't take too long you two!" Her aunt Rosie called as she and Sarah's cousin followed into the garden. Sarah rolled her eyes and Connor scratched the back of his neck shyly.

"I can't believe it's over and I survived it." She said. "We survived it."

"Nah, you did it all on your own Sarah." He said to her with a smile. "I was just there watching on the side lines cheering you on."

"You did more than that for me and you know it Connor." She said to him. "So, even if you don't want to hear it, I need to say thank you."

Connor sighed. "Then, you're welcome Reese." He took a minute to add. "But you know what? I'm glad you didn't stay in Chicago, if you had it would have been because I had asked you to and it wouldn't have been fair to you. You had to do some growing up of your own and so did I…"

Sarah smiled, remembering that weekend she had left after her father's trial and how miserable she had felt about it but how wonderful it was to come face to face with Connor the following weekend saying he'd be there for as long as it took. "Thank you for pushing me to do it. I'd hate it to be such a cliché that I stayed because of a guy. No matter how wonderful he happened to be."

Connor smiled again, kissing her. "Wonderful? How so?"

"Well, he's a kicking butt, surgeon, famous I might add, who proved his father and everyone around him, that his name could actually mean something more than money."

"And you say I'm the one who's good with words."

"I might have my way with them once in a while." She beamed.

Taylor then came back for her, she had one last chance to kiss Connor quickly as she was dragged away again.

Connor took his seat with a smile, front row, the seat on his left was empty, but the ones on his right belonged to the rest of Sarah's Chicago family, Nat and Will had arrived the day before, their much needed vacation as their children had stayed back in Chicago, Daniel Charles was further down, Robin who had happened to be one of the reason's Connor had decided to man up and tell Sarah how he really felt was now a vital part of both their lives as well but she had stayed back at Gaffney.

Even Ms. Goodwin and Maggie had flown down for Sarah's big day. Connor then turned just in time to see Susan Reese come down the aisle of chairs, it outstanded Connor how much Sarah took after her."Connor..."

"Mrs. Reese." Connor said politely. "Did you get in okay?"

"Traffic wasn't terrible. And you? Sarah told me you arrived a few days ago?"

"I did, I had some work to take care of over here and thought I'd surprise Sarah." He said. She gave him an approving look as the ceremony began. It didn't last long, and all the graduates preferred it that way.

"Dr. Reese." Daniel Charles came from behind her then. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Dr. Charles, really, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Oh no Sarah, you did it in spite of me." Daniel said. "I do have to say I feel as if I was seeing my own child graduate…" He was about to cry so Sarah just held on to him. "I am so very proud of you Sarah." She nodded as tears began to fall to her cheeks. "Alright, I'm going to go find something to drink before I embarrass myself."

"Too late for that Daniel." Sharon joked as she too hugged Sarah. "You must know that even though it took longer than you would have expected Dr. Reese, this is exactly the path that was laid out for you. Although if I'm allowed to say it. I'm glad you have decided to take on our offer to come back to Med."

"Thank you, Ms. Goodwin."

"Don't thank me, you did all on your own Sarah…" She smiled as she followed down the path Daniel had taken moments before.

Sarah then found her mother who was clearly trying to avoid any sentimental shenanigans. "Congratulations Sarah."

"Thanks Mom." Sarah said with a smile. "Are you staying for a few days?"

"Sadly, your aunt has decided that for me." Susan said. "But then again, I'll get to know Connor better, I might as well, as you two have made your mind about Chicago."

"He needs to be with his Dad right now Mom and I want to help him like he helped me."

"I understand there's a supervising position in that proposition at Med?"

"Yes, with Dr. Swift, she's taking over for Dr. Charles."

"Good, then a relationship isn't the only thing drawing you to that city."

"Mom, please don't start, Connor has never tried to hold me back on doing what I want. I want this for me."

"I just hope you are happy Sarah, that's all I've ever wanted for you, even though I know I don't show it often."

Sarah looked at her mother. "You are here now, aren't you? That's enough proof for me." Susan smiled back slightly.

"I think I'll try and find Dr. Charles and those drinks now." She said, grabbing on her purse and glancing back at Sarah once more.

"Everything okay Reese?" It was Will Halstead. "Your Mom, uh, you two are a lot alike aren't you?"

"Yeah, and for once that's not a terrible thing." Sarah admitted.

"No, it's not a bad thing at all." Will grinned. "Come here and give me a hug."

"Thanks for everything Will, all you and Nat have done for me."

"Hey, what is family for if not that?" Will said warmly.

"Sarah Reese, come here and let me hug you." Nat said beside Will. "I'm so proud of you sweetie."

"Thanks Nat, really for being here, even more with the new baby."

"Hey, no, Emma's more than happy to be her grandparent's center of attention."

"And Owen?"

"Camp, I can't believe he's old enough for summer camp but there you have it." Natalie said with a sigh.

"You are not showing off those baby pictures again, are you Halstead?" Maggie said to them as she came to hug Sarah. "Best come back to work soon Sarah, Connor sure needs someone other than me to keep him out of trouble."

"Talking about me Maggie?"

"Always boss." She mused at him. "Come on you two, you can buy me a drink."

"Uh, pretty sure they are free Maggie." Will said as Nat dragged her husband away which made Connor and Sarah laugh. And with that, the other three were gone and Sarah was left alone with her boyfriend again.

"Congrats Dr. Reese." He said with adoration.

"Thank you, Dr. Rhodes…." Sarah beamed. He leaned in to kiss her softly. "What do you say we socialize so we can get out of here early?"

"Sounds like a plan." He said offering her his hand.

* * *

Connor had offered to drop everyone at the hotel after they had spent time celebrating until late afternoon, Sarah had asked her Mom if she had wanted to stay with them but her aunt had beat her to it, so they said goodbye to their friends and headed to dinner just the two of them.

It was such a change from that morning, Connor had been taught to make small talk and behave accordingly since childhood and Sarah knew how easy it came to him, but she struggled, even though she had improved in recent years due to her work and her dedication to her patients, but she was grateful it was just the two of them.

Selfishly, Sarah preferred it that way, to have Connor to herself, it was a good preview of what their lives would be like once she returned to Chicago for good.

"What are you thinking about?" Connor asked as he watched her.

"Nothing, sorry, I was just, I think that I'm going to miss it here." She said to him with a small smile.

"Hmmm… yeah, I felt the same when I decided to leave Mexico." Connor said. "It was almost too hard to say goodbye to what had become my home for so long." Sarah nodded.

"Yeah and it was like my first real decision, after everything with Robert, I mean the first one was leave Michigan and I think I did it because I was trying to prove something to my mother, then it was because of what had happened with my father, I just needed to feel, free?"

"I get it. Why do you think I left Chicago in the first place?"

"But then Claire went to find you."

"True, but she and I decided it was best for me to find my own way, the only thing I didn't do right was that I got lost along the way and it took me too long to come home. That's what I regret. Not leaving, but as my sister likes to put it, I left her alone with my father and for that I am sorry."

"That's not a crime either Connor." Sarah said taking his hand and rubbing it gently.

"I guess... sometimes it's not wrong to be selfish? You did the right thing too Sarah." He said after a moment. "I think if I'd gone back to Chicago before it was the right time, my life would have turned out very differently. Including not having met you."

"Who says you wouldn't have?" She said cheekily. "Maybe after everything, I was meant to meet you."

"Maybe." He said with a nod. "But it's a good thing I decided to take a little longer to go home."

Sarah smiled. "And maybe it's a good thing I wanted to give Texas a shot."

"Definitely." He agreed with a smile. "Anyways, we're not here to look back on the past, right? Only the future."

"Right." Sarah said grabbing her glass of red wine and crashing it gently against Connor's.

"To the future."

Back at Sarah's small one bedroom apartment, he led her in gently with his own key, she was tipsy but not too much from the excitement and the drinks of the day., but she was more relaxed than usual so she allowed Connor to take them into the bedroom. "You okay there Dr. Reese?"

"Yeah, just fine. Why?" She smiled up at him.

"No reason." Connor smiled back. "You just look, happy."

"I am, happy." She said to him as she laid back on the bed, Connor joining her a moment later. They stay like that for a little while just resting, until Sarah realized she was almost falling asleep. "Okay, I need to get up or I'll just get into bed in this dress and it will be ruined."

"Good thinking, I'll get us some water." Connor said with a groan as he got back on his feet. He helped Sarah up and with her dress's zipper, his lips not missing her bare skin by the neck.

Sarah's weak spot. "Connor…"

"What?"

"If you don't stop that…"

"What? I'm good at taking off dresses like this…"

"Oh, believe me, I know but... just give me a minute okay?" He sighed, as she turned to face him.

"Okay…" He said, a hand to her cheek and a quick kiss to her lips. "I'll get us those waters then…"

He came back into the room a moment later, Sarah was nowhere to be found. Connor placed two bottled waters on the nightstand and glanced at his phone as he took off his shoes and his now almost messed up tie.

Reese came back into view, one of Connor's old college shirts were her only sleepwear.

"Hey…"

"Hi." He said as she moved closer to him, in between his legs and leaned to kiss him. "I think we need to celebrate properly, don't you?"

Sarah was about to reply but instead she giggled as he picked her up and tossed her gently on the bed and soon he was on top of her.

Yeah, she was happy.

* * *

The next few days flew by for Sarah as she enjoyed time with her friends, Dr. Charles and her Mom who had taken a shine to Daniel, but as quickly as they had come, they were gone and soon she was driving Susan to the airport. She and Connor walked up to the gate with her. Connor then got a call from work and her mother took the opportunity to turn to her.

"I do hope you are sure of your decision, about returning to Gaffney." Sarah sighed, momentarily fearing it would turn into an altercation between the two of them until her mother added, "Connor, he really cares about you."

"And I care about him too Mom and the people in Chicago, they are pretty special to me."

"I've noticed." Susan said. "Well, you are a big girl Sarah and if this is the future you want…"

"It is, for once in my life I don't have to overthink it or analyze it too much."

"I'm a lawyer, sadly, there's no other choice for me but to lay out the pros and cons..." Well yes, her mother had been talking about them their entire stay and Sarah somehow understood, everything with her father had happened in Chicago, it only made sense to bring up memories, but Sarah knew, or at least she hoped the new ones she was about to make with her friends and Connor would trump the old ones, that returning to Chicago meant she had been given a second chance in a place that had meant so much to her once.

"I'm just…" Susan said to her, then Sarah saw her struggle with her emotions, for once in her life. "I'm just worried about you."

"I'm worried too, but also excited, that has to count for something, doesn't it? And for once I'm not alone dealing with it."

Susan then turned to where Connor stood. "He's a good man."

"He really is, and you know what's the great thing Mom? He gets me and everything that happened, better than anyone else I know."

Susan's flight was announced over the speakers and Sarah smiled. "You've got everything?"

Connor then returned from his call. "I'm sorry about that…"

"It's fine Connor, work is important, it's not everything but it's important." Susan said. Sarah bit her lip. "And you doctors, what you do matters, I'm sorry it has taken me a long time to understand that." She eyed Connor with a nod and he smiled.

Sarah knew there was more to that exchange than either of them were letting on but she decided against asking anything. "Take care of yourselves, you hear?"

"We will, thank you Mrs. Reese, it was a pleasure to meet you and I'm hoping we can come and visit soon?"

"Call me Susan please and, well, we'll see." Susan said as Connor hugged her gently. She then offered Sarah a hug too, although she wasn't expecting it too last long.

"I love you Mom, thank you for coming."

"We're all trying our best, aren't we? And if you are willing, so am I." She then gave Connor another look as he handed her bags "I love you too Sarah." She then turned in the direction of the gate.

"You want to tell me what you are my mother are up to?" Sarah said as soon as Susan disappeared beyond the gate.

"Up to? Nothing, we are just two people who love you and care about you." He said to her, she was about to argue but he then kissed her. "Take the victory Sarah."

And for once, she would.

* * *

Sarah knew her job at Gaffney would be there waiting for her when she came back, Connor had decided to make it his mission that she enjoyed every minute of her free time. She had admitted to him not having taken time off after finishing High school and not really having stopped with work or school since then so he was determined to show her a good time.

So she sat there on the plane that would take them to Mexico, Connor's friend Marco had just moved to a small villa by the ocean and he had asked them to come visit as he too was taking some time off.

"You okay?" Connor asked her, her mind was reeling again, over the prospect of what time off meant and what would happen once they were to settle back in Chicago.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said to him, Connor took her hand in his and lifted it up to kiss it gently.

"Excited?"

"Curious actually." She admitted; Connor raised an eyebrow up at her. "I mean I've heard you speaking Spanish before but…"

"Oh, yeah." He almost blushed. "Well, it might be a little rusty but I'll do my best to impress you."

"I was pretty impressed the first time, trust me." She said to him with a laugh.

Marco was there to pick them up at the airport, along with his wife. Connor greeted them both in Spanish and then he turned to Sarah. "You remember Sarah?"

"You still putting up with him?" Marco said jokingly after they greeted each other. "I don't think you and Cristina have met, have you?"

"You can call me Chris if you want Sarah, everyone does." She said. "Let's go, yeah? My mom's got the kids."

Sarah figured she had taken for granted just how much Spanish Connor actually knew, half an hour with his old roommate in the car and it was like no time had passed.

Cris then admitted to Sarah that she too knew Connor from school in Guadalajara but she had been an architect major.

"I had the hardest time keeping these two at bay, especially when it came to girls…" Cris mused to Sarah.

"Oh, no please don't…" Marco rolled his eyes at her. "Well, yeah the big secret is, we were friends before we dated and honestly? I thought she liked Connor and not me."

Sarah smiled as Connor muttered something in Spanish she didn't really get but Marco rolled his eyes at him.

"That was only to annoy you amor, because I really, really liked you, Connor was well in the game."

Sarah couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Connor this relaxed, not ever for as long as she had known him, Mexico and his friends really brought up the best in him.

They pulled up to a residential villa by the ocean, Connor getting out of the car and holding out the door for Sarah as he and Marco led the way and carried the bags.

"So, Sarah, you like to surf?"

"Well, I…"

"That's okay, we can teach you, right manito?." Marco smiled at her. "Connor's uncle taught us one time we went to Hawaii during school."

"Oh?"

"Well, my uncle liked me better than my father ever has." Connor admitted to Sarah, "He died before I got back to Chicago."

"You hadn't told me that…" Sarah said as Connor offered her an apologetic smile. He didn't have time to respond as two children came out running to greet them, and a third one was being carried by a woman Reese assumed was Cris's mom.

"Mi amor, ¿Cómo has estado?" She said. "Why, haven't you come visit? Big shot surgeon is that it?" The woman spoke at Connor. She continued to talk in Spanish and Cris translated for Sarah as Connor apologized the best he could.

"Tio, ¿Quieres ir a la alberca, anda di que sí?" One of the kids said as he pulled at Connor. "¿Tu novia también?"

"Joaquin, leave uncle Connor alone and remember, english so Sarah can understand…"

"Oh no that's okay." Sarah said to Cris, "It's fine, really."

"No, it will be good practice for them, Olivia, come here mi amor." She took the baby from her mother as the other boy who was a bit younger than Joaquin was whisked away by Marco.

"Tita, this is Sarah, she's… someone really special to me." Connor said, almost shyly, the older woman smiled warmly at Reese.

"Mi niño no deja de hablar de ti." Sarah blushed for some reason when Connor translated for her.

"Mom, English…" Cris said. "Come on, let's go eat?"

Sarah had never been to a home were everyone was just so welcoming, not even as a child, and watching Connor interact with that family, it was obvious he had known them for years.

He was godfather to Joaquin actually as Sarah had learned. Gabriel, the other little boy was a little quieter than his brother but was equally adorable.

"So, your room is upstairs, third door on the left." Tita told them with a smile as they finished eating.

"Pero abuuu…" Joaquin somehow argued they hadn't gone to the pool yet.

"Joaquin, stop, we're going to let them rest a little and I promise if Uncle Connor doesn't go to the pool with you tomorrow, I'll drag him inside myself, okay?" Joaquin pouted but with one glance from his mother stopped arguing.

"So, that was ceviche?"

"Yep, Tita's cooking is something I have missed for sure… I remember going over to Cris's after class, best free cooking classes of my life."

"She's so nice, they all are…" Sarah admitted as they settled their bags in the room. "I understand why you wanted to stay here and not a hotel."

"Oh, they wouldn't let me." Connor said. "I lived with Marco almost all my way through college so, Tita wouldn't allow me to stay someplace else, you heard her, I don't visit enough."

"I love seeing you like this." Sarah said after a moment as Connor unpacked.

"Like what?"

"Happy."

"Well, I am. Are you?"

"Yes, I thought I was going to be nervous about Med and going back to Chicago, but I can think about it in two weeks, right?"

"Right."

That night after they all talked a bit more, (With Cris not missing a beat to embarrass her husband and Connor.) Sarah had had the best night's sleep in years.

* * *

"Good morning." Connor mused at her as she turned on her side and found him watching her.

"Good morning." He offered her a sweet kiss. Sarah's nose was soon filled by the most amazing smell.

"How did you sleep?"

"Can we never go back to Chicago?" Sarah joked and Connor smiled widely.

"Don't temp me Reese." He kissed her again. "I might take you on that offer."

They stayed in bed for a little longer until hunger betrayed them.

The next few days flew by; Sarah would watch Connor with Marco's kids and her heart would skip a beat and Cris had begun to notice as she sat with her one night by the porch overlooking the ocean as the boys had gone to the store and the kids were in bed. "Nice huh?"

"It is, I grew up in Michigan so this a new thing for me."

"It tends to grow on you, Marco and I grew up in a busy city, a little like Chicago so after my parents moved here a few years ago, we would visit as much as we could and now that it's just my Mom, we figured we would just move here for good."

"I don't blame you." Sarah admitted. They stayed quiet for a moment.

"It's good for the kids, a nice place to grow up in."

"Your kids are amazing…"

"Connor's pretty good with them, I know he lives far away but Joaquin just lights up when he visits, he's got that gift you know?"

"Oh, I know, like with his patients." Sarah said.

"Marco is like that too, I always actually thought Connor would go into Peds with him."

 _Silence_.

"Sarah? Can I be bold?" She turned around to face her. "Connor, I've known him since he was 17 years old, and yeah when he lived here, he struggled but, he was somewhat in peace, I hadn't seen him this happy since then and I have a feeling you have something to do with it."

Sarah blushed at her words and the mental picture of a 17 year old Connor, struggling to find his place in the world, it was hard to believe she'd met him at 24 just as lost.

"And I take it the feeling is mutual?" Cris continued. "Connor didn't go into a lot of detail, because he's aware it's not his place but, he's told us you had had a tough time these past couple years?"

"Yeah, I kind of lost myself a little bit, my father…"

"You don't have to explain Sarah…"

"No, I know but, well let's just say, he made my life a living hell and by extent, Connor's, he blames himself for allowing him to live, for saving his life, but we are both working on it." And then Sarah allowed herself to tell Cris about Robert and his hidden past.

"Who he was, what he did, it has nothing to do with you Sarah, you know that, right?" She said.

"No, but I'm working on it." Sarah admitted shyly. "And Connor, his support and his love has a lot to do with me healing."

"I'm pretty sure you are doing the exact same thing for him now too." Cris told her. Sarah smiled again. "How's his dad doing?"

"It's not looking good." Sarah admitted. "But at least he's trying, that's more than I can say for myself." Reese then thought of her father and how she had refused to see him again before he had died.

"We all heal in our own way, at least you made everything right the first time, didn't you?"

"I tried." Sarah said.

"That's have to count for something, doesn't it?"

* * *

That night Sarah was in bed as Connor came out of the bathroom and he noticed she was thinking too hard; he swore he could listen to her mind going.

"Sarah, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a talk with Cris earlier and… uh, I've just got a lot on my mind…" She admitted.

Connor joined her in bed. "About what?"

"You mostly."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, she cares about you a lot, Marco too."

"Well, yeah, they were the closest thing I had to a family for a long time." Connor admitted.

"Well, I do hope you know how special you are to them and to me."

He smirked as he leaned closer to her, his lips to her bare shoulder. "Special? How much…"

Sarah laughed. "Don't flatter yourself too much Dr. Rhodes."

"Oh, no I wouldn't dream of it." He kissed her sweetly on the lips. "But I'd like to show you how special you are to me too." He told her as he pinned her down on the bed and kissed her, Sarah responded quickly, feeling how his kisses became more urgent. "You are so beautiful..." Connor whispered as he continued on kissing every spot of her he could reach.

Soon the little items of clothing they were wearing were discarded around. "Connor..." Sarah looked up at him as she was able to open her eyes. She saw nothing but love as she got lost in that intense tone of blue.

"I love you so much Sarah." He whispered into her neck as they were joined in the most intimate way possible.

"I love you..." She moaned into his lips as Connor showed her just how much he adored her, his hand was against her cheek as she closed her eyes at his touch and the sensations he was causing her.

After, they somehow ended up curled up in bed, limps tangled, listening to the wind as the warm breeze entered through the window. "Connor?"

"Hmm…"

"I'm glad you talked me into coming here."

"And I'm glad you decided to come with me." He countered back into her neck. Sarah took his hand in hers so his arm was protectively around her.

Her mind drifted to Chicago and the future ahead.

That night she dreamed of a certain blue eyed little boy playing at the beach and again, as she hadn't done in recent years, she slept soundly.

...

 **Translation:**

 **"Mi amor, ¿Cómo has estado?" (Honey, how have you've been?)**

 **"Tio, ¿Quieres ir a la alberca, anda di que sí?"** **"¿Tu novia también?" (Uncle, do you want to come to the pool? Come on, please. And your girlfriend too.)**

 **"Mi niño no deja de hablar de ti." (My boy can't stop talking about you.)**

 **"Pero Abuu." (But grandma..."**

* * *

 **One more chapter to go guys! I do hope you enjoyed this one, I apologize for taking a bit too long to update but hopefully this makes up for it**

 **Don't forget to review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mending Hearts**

 **Last one guys! Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Sometime in the future...**

Connor came home to darkness; he tried his best not to make a sound. Sarah would not be happy with him if he were to wake up the baby, a baby, so much had happened in so little time, or so it seemed to him.

Sarah had finally stopped working at Med and instead opened her own practice with a few friends from Texas.

He for his part had been supervising the Racing Clock project and the placement of Trauma OR's across the country. He missed the hustle and bustle of working at the hospital for most of his week but he also guessed that he had been groomed for his current activities from a young age, plus it gave him more time to be with his family.

He was now closing in on 40 and Sarah had made jokes about it the last few days, but then Connor reflected on the last 10 years of his life, on his time at Gaffney, David Downey, his friends, Sarah and his family.

His father and him were being as civil as their pride permitted them to be but they were on better terms now than they had been earlier on in his life. Sarah and surprisingly, his sister had made sure of that, even with his father's ill health the last few years.

Connor Rhodes was an expert of the heart, so to speak but that part of him had never been able to fully heal, and it might never, after all, it had been shattered during his childhood and he had not been allowed to heal for a long time.

"Connor?" A small voice said as he walked into the room slowly, cursing under his breath for not being quiet enough.

"I didn't want to wake you." He admitted shyly, approaching the bed slowly as Sarah curled out from under the covers. "Sorry."

"Better me than the baby." She joked.

"Yeah, that's true." He smiled. "Give me a sec, I'll be out and you can go back to sleep okay?"

"Okay." She agreed with a small smile, knowing that if she was awake, she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep until he was in bed.

He came back quickly, slipping in beside her as he automatically wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face against the back of her neck, glad to be home at the end of a very long day.

"How did it go?" She asked, turning around so she was facing him.

"The OR is a go in LA." He said, pride swimming in his voice. "The foundation just approved it this morning. I told Gregg I couldn't be there because I had a very important promise to keep."

Sarah laughed softly. "Of course, you did, congratulations babe. I'm so proud of you and I know he would be too."

Connor's heart swelled at the mention of his mentor. The David Downey Foundation had been up and running for such a short time but Connor could not remember a time in his life when it wasn't there and it was an organization that had also allowed Connor to be able to set up Trauma OR's in cities that were in most need.

"Thanks, so how was today?"

"I had Scotty back earlier, his Mom is worried but Petey seems to be doing the trick and he's willing to talk to me a bit more next time he comes." Sarah explained, glancing over at the small dog that slept at their feet nearby.

"Poor kid, but I'm so glad he's got you there to help him. You should be proud of yourself too."

"I try not to be, not until I know he's going to be able to break the cycle his father couldn't, you know?"

Connor nodded. "Sometimes I wonder that myself."

"You are nothing like your Dad Connor, our kids are so lucky to have you."

Connor smiled, up until a year ago it had been only Colin, now they had added the welcome surprise of Finn to their family.

"And you, are you kidding?" He kissed her. "You are an amazing Mom, Sarah."

"Well I try, yes...in spite of myself I guess." She said. "Well, anyway, are we ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I talked to Claire."

"Good. This is a good thing Connor."

"No, yeah, I know, it's just… it's so weird for me to try and be a good son to him now. I mean, maybe if I had been a better son, maybe if he'd been a better dad, but I was angry."

"I know, How do you think I felt when Robert died? Part of me was glad to know he was dead, I don't know why I felt guilty about being glad he was dead. It doesn't make me a bad person, it just…"

"Makes you human, I guess."

"It does." Sarah agreed.

* * *

The morning arrived and so did the early activities of having two young boys to care for. Colin was up before daybreak, saying how happy he was to be going to Grandpa's birthday party and Finn just copied everything his big brother did, because that was the way it worked.

Connor was grateful though that he had the kids and Sarah to get him through the day, his Father's birthday, an event Sarah and Claire had made a big occasion. He figured he should at least try and enjoy himself.

His mother would have wanted it that way.

The ride to the Estate was not quiet, so it didn't let Connor's mind overthink things, a quality of Sarah's that had seemed to have rubbed off on him after so many years together, though he was grateful his children provided such a good distraction so he wouldn't have to back out of it.

"Oh good, you are here." Claire smiled at them; her usual formal wear was still elegant but it was suitable for a summer party at the pool. There were children running all around, all ages, so soon they lost Colin to his cousins and Sarah who had Finn attached at her hip, sat on a chair with Claire and Connor. "So, is he up for all of this?"

"The doctor said it was good to have family around, so there's that. No one can say we haven't tried to make this easier on him."

"Like he ever made something easy on us." Connor said, Sarah and Claire stared at him. "Oh, yeah, right, I'll behave."

"You promised Connor."

"Right, I did, but I've just…"

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry" He stood up, taking the baby along with him, he needed a walk and Finn wouldn't be one to judge, but Connor was beginning to regret his words. Hadn't he been the one to say that if both him and his father would have made different choices, their lives would be different?

He found him in the sitting room inside with Katie and his nurse, Lily, one of the few he hadn't dismissed in the last year.

"Connor honey, I didn't know you were here already." The housekeeper said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, Sarah and Colin are around, and me and this little guy figured..."

"You'd come and say hi."

"Right, yeah." Connor moved then to where his father sat and knelt down. "Hey Dad…"

"Mr. Rhodes...it's Connor, he's come to say hi." Cornelius mumbled something but didn't look at Connor, not right away. Finn wiggled out of his father's arms. "Oh, you want to go with Grandpa Finn? Let's see here." Lily smiled at the little boy who Connor was holding by the waist.

"Are you up for it Dad?" Connor took his father's small nod as an answer and placed the baby gently on his lap. Finn was soon nuzzled against his Grandfather's chest and Connor felt his heart constrict a little as Sarah came from behind him a minute later.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's all good." He said, kissing her forehead as they remained quiet for a moment, just watching their baby boy interact with Cornelius.

Mr. Rhodes soon became aware of her presence and urged her over. He was not in a talking mood today, it seemed he was less and less up for it lately because he slurred his words. Sarah sat there beside him as Connor stood but the baby soon began to fuss and Sarah was quick on her feet. "We'll come back later, I promise, how about I just go check on Colin and get something to eat for the kids and we'll come right back?"

"It's okay Sarah, we'll be here." Katie said, she eyed Connor and then watched them walk away and into the garden where they began looking for Colin, who was almost four and could just get away with almost anything.

"Hey bud, what about some food huh? Your brother's hungry so I figured you'd be too."

The kids ate with Connor and Sarah as the party moved along, the older kids played in the pool and the little ones were mostly eating. "So, how's he really?"

"It's an off day, according to Lily, he's been slurring a lot."

"What does Sam say?"

"They could adjust his meds but I'm not sure how much of that would be helpful." Connor said with a sigh.

"Hey, these things, we just have to take it one day at a time, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, I just…" He hated to feel helpless, not being able to help, no matter the crappy things Cornelius had done in his lifetime.

* * *

The news had come as a surprise to them all, his father had been rushed to Med a few weeks after his 65th birthday. "I won't sugar coat it; I've seen the readings." Connor said to Dr. Rosen, who had taken over for Dr. Latham for the day.

"It's bad, if my suspicions are right, he might be in Heart Failure."

"But you can fix it, can't you?" Claire said beside her brother, Russ held her close as she tried to keep her composure.

"We'll do all we can to help your father Claire, but I cannot give you any guarantees." Dr. Rosen said. "Is he competent to give consent? After his stroke I'd imagine he appointed either of you."

Connor turned to face his father who was sleeping. "Claire's got power of attorney."

"Alright Claire, we might need you to give us consent with any procedure we might have to do."

Claire nodded, looking at Connor for some kind of reassurance. "I'll go with her, get Maggie to help us." Sarah offered. He watched them both walk away and he took a seat in a nearby chair, Russ next to him.

"You okay man?"

"So, this is how everything is going to end?" Connor wondered bitterly.

"Connor… I mean, you are a doctor; you know just how much can be done, you still have time."

"For what Russ? He's going to die and soon." The admission caused Connor's heart to constrict.

"Well, he's not dead yet." Russ said, somehow confidently. "So, you still have a chance."

And so, Connor took that chance, to walk into his father's room and sit beside him. The usual imposing figure that was his father now seemed fragile and weak and it made Connor uneasy.

"Hey Dad, how are you feeling?" Cornelius stared at his son but didn't speak, he had taken a recent vow of silence due to the fact that the stroke had made him drag his words. "Do you need anything?"

Again, no response. "Colin made you this, I thought you'd want to have it." Connor pulled out something out of his jacket pocket, a drawing worthy of a barely four year old child showed him and his Grandpa. It was funny really, that Cornelius had taken such a shine to his first grandkid like he had never had with his children, but Connor was somehow grateful that Colin had managed to somehow break through the man's walls before it was too late.

Connor wished he was able to do that too, at some capacity at least. "I'm going to put it up here okay?"

Cornelius nodded, staring at the drawing for a moment as Connor placed it above and on the side of his bed. "Connor..."

"Yeah?" He turned around at the mere whisper of his name.

"I'm sorry…" He stared at his Father. "I should have tried harder to be a Father, I just didn't know how to be, sadly it was a part my Father didn't pay much attention to either."

Connor remembered his Grandfather, though vaguely. He had died when he was in his teens, although he was certainly a good man, he was harsh and somewhat cold at times.

Much like Cornelius, _the sins of the Father will become his son's._

Connor didn't answer right away. "And then you weren't anything like the man I thought you'd be, I thought you wouldn't fight me, that you'd be more like me. But I couldn't have been more wrong." Connor was fighting hard not to look vulnerable in front of him, but soon enough he was failing miserably. "You are so much like your mother, all of those qualities of her I loved so much."

"Wait Dad, I... I didn't… make it easy on you, either did I? I... blamed you for what happened to Mom, and honestly? I hated you for it."

"Fair enough, I blamed myself over it. Still do, for not helping her sooner, for not, believing her sooner."

Connor no longer could contain tears from falling from his eyes. "Maybe if we both had been better, as Father and son, things could have different, huh?" He admitted.

That night, Connor was in the boy's room, he had slipped out, careful not to wake up Sarah, he stared down at both his sons and wondered just how he had been so lucky to have them both, he had been terrified at the prospect of being a parent as had Sarah. Her Father had been long gone before they had gotten married and had children, and yet, the shadow of Robert's past still loomed over them both and their relationship at times.

And it made Connor reflect on his own abilities as a Father, his children adored him, but just for how long? They wouldn't be this young forever and he had to learn to accept that.

"Connor?"

"Hey, uh, did I wake you?"

"No, but the bed was cold, what are you doing in here?"

"Honestly? I don't know." He admitted, turning to face Sarah as she walked towards him. "I just wanted to, uh, assure myself I guess."

"You are not him Connor."

"No, but I could turn out like him and that scares me."

"That's not going to happen, because I'm going to be here to make sure you stay just as you are, arlright?" She said, now closer to him, her arms wrapped around his neck. She leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

* * *

Time of death had been 17:42. Connor had been there and had not been able to bring him back. What good did it do to be a Doctor if he had not been able to save him? Sarah and Dr. Rosen got there moments later but Connor just stared at them and turned away.

Arrangements for the funeral had been arranged by Claire as she dealt with her grief in her own way, by keeping busy caring for her child and making sure everything was perfect for the occasion.

She had accepted Sarah's help only because she had put her foot down and insisted, and Reese could be very persistent if she wanted to.

Sarah stood there holding onto Colin's hand beside Connor who held baby Finn as the ceremony went on, friends and colleagues of his father had come from all across the country to offer their condolences.

Sarah had tried to care for the kids herself so Connor wouldn't have to, but he preferred to keep busy and shield himself with caring for them so she watched him carry Finn around as he was talking to people. "Have you eaten something?" She asked when she found her husband in the kitchen, Finn sat on his lap on a chair in the kitchen. The baby was trying to put a piece of chicken in Connor's mouth. "Yep, where's Colin?"

"Oh, Katie's got him. He said he wanted to talk to his Grandpa so she took him into your Mom's garden."

Connor nodded and Sarah sat beside him. "Talk to me please."

"Sarah, I really don't want to, not right now at least, please." She nodded because she understood he would talk to her when he was ready.

The reading of the will happened about two weeks after the funeral. Cornelius had left it all to his children. Claire would take over as CEO of Dolen Rhodes and a trust fund had been set up for each of his grandkids.

"Hey." Claire found her brother sitting on a bench in their Mother's garden. "How are you doing?"

"Trying to make sense of it all. You?"

"Same." She admitted. "Russ and Lizzie are helping me keeping it together somehow." Connor smiled at the mention of his niece. Claire's 2 year old was very similar to her Grandmother and namesake. "And you, I'm glad you kept the house in Hawaii though, I know how much you and Mom loved it."

"Yeah well, we could make it out to be a family thing once a year?"

"I think they would have liked that." Claire admitted, placing a hand on Connor's. "Sarah told me what you and Dad talked about at the hospital. I'm glad you two could come to an understanding, before it was… too late."

"It was too late Claire." Connor admitted after a moment. "But at least he made peace with it somehow."

"And you?"

"I'm working on it."

* * *

Connor woke up cold, missing the warmth of Sarah's body against his, the memories of the night before came swimming back to him. He was officially forty years old. The kids had already gone down to the beach with Claire and Russ as he found Sarah in the small kitchen of the loft.

"Good morning sleepy head. Happy Birthday." She said, her hair was in a messy bun and she wore nothing but his oversized shirt and shorts. "So, I asked Claire to keep the kids for a little while."

"No wonder it's way too quiet."

"I wanted you to sleep in." Her admission was honest and sweet, he had honestly been craving this vacation for weeks now. She was dangerously near him now, her eyes full of love and want for him. He smiled and looked around to see if his sister or anyone would walk in, then he picked her up and placed her on the counter. He may be forty, but especially with a shaven clean face, he looked at least ten years younger. His lips were certainly quick as they attached themselves to Sarah's weak spot on her neck.

Soon enough they were dressed and down at the beach with Claire, Russ and the kids. Sarah's prominent baby bump was showing through her bathing suit. 3 kids in less than five years was something Sarah would have never pictured herself having and yet, it mirrored the dream she had had years before, of the little blue eyed boy playing in the beach.

She watched, from her spot in the chair, the feeling of the sand in her feet and the sound of the waves and laughter echoing from her four year old and 1 and a half year old as Connor lifted them both easily into his arms and walked towards the water, to the children's delight.

His heart and hers for that matter had been on the mend for years now. And somehow it had all starting by coming home to the place she swore never to return to.

And yet it had seemed just to be what they both needed.

* * *

 **Awww this story has reached the end. I do hope you liked this last one. I might be taking a little break from Rheese stories for a little while. Might pick it up later for Colin's last ep on Med.**

 **Thanks everyone for the support though, let's keep Rheese in our fangirling hearts, shall we?**

 **Thanks Eilis for the help grammar wise :)**


End file.
